Not Even Close
by CSIFanatic08
Summary: Post Grave Danger. One person decides whether the CSI's Live or Die. POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH. Chapeter 23 is new...
1. 1st Night's Always the Hardest

Silence was all that could be heard.

No one had ever seen Warrick like this. He had always been the cool calm and collected one out of the group and right now, he was not himself. He was a watery mess of a man who could not put two sentences together. Warrick sat in the waiting room chair holding his head in his hands, wanting to rip his hair out. Sara sat to the left of him, rubbing his back while still trying to hold it together herself.

Catherine was leaning against the wall, fighting to keep herself up, but soon lost the battle as her legs gave out from under her and she slid her way to the floor. Greg sat in silence one chair to the right of Warrick. He was trying to take in everything that had just happened. "How could this be happening?" A tear slipped down his cheek and his heart sank. Grissom sat in the corner of the waiting room, away from everyone, trying to figure out how he was going to live with it. Mrs. Stokes had had a nervous breakdown from the news. She nearly collapsed as the doctor read her Nick's diagnosis. Mr. Stokes was there to catch her, but was barely able to stand himself.

"When can we see him?" Mrs. Stokes asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Well, he's stable, but we are going to need to know your decision soon." Dr. Allen said bluntly as if with no remorse for this family.

"How long does he have?" Mr. Stokes asked, clearing his throat and showing his obvious annoyance with the doctor.

"If you keep him on the machines, it could be 2 to 3 day, 2 to 3 weeks, it could even be 2 to 3 years, I'm not at liberty to say." The doctor said as if he had memorized from a script.

"We want to keep him on the machines." Mrs. Stokes said almost choking as the words left her throat.

"Dear….," Mr. Stokes began," we need to talk about this."

"No. No more talking. We need to do what's best for our son right now," Mrs. Stokes demanded as tears streamed down her face.

Mr. Stokes had a look on his face that none of the CSIs had ever seem before. It was a look of bewilderment and of fear.

"Ok," Mr. Stokes said without looking up., "Keep him on the machines for as long as you can."

Nick was brain dead. He wouldn't be able to live without the machines. The Nick they knew was gone and it was just an empty shell left in that room until fate decided that he should come along. So they sat there. Waiting. Waiting for some miracle to appear and get them out of this terrible hell hole. They knew it wouldn't come. But still they hoped and they prayed that Nick hadn't used his nine lives yet, and would still come back to them.

Warrick sat in the chair gasping for air as the tears hit the floor. He sat there thinking to himself, Why? Why does everything happen to Nick? The man never got a break. Warrick suddenly felt selfish as he realized that all the "good luck" had rubbed off on himself, while Nick was left out to dry. Before Warrick had time to react, his fist was through the wall of the waiting room, awaking everyone from their sleepless slumber. Punch, after punch, the team realized that Warrick was taking it the worst out of all of them. He suddenly stopped as he felt a sharp pain, and blood rushing down his arm.

"What are you doing?" The secretary asked as she sat at her desk in shock of what Warrick was doing.

Warrick looked at her with fury in his eyes as he lowered himself to the floor of the waiting room. The team sat there in shock, not knowing what to do, or say. Warrick sat there on the floor, gently rocking himself back and forth.

"It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me," Warrick said, picking the rubble out of his cut.

They had never seen him like this before. Warrick sat in the corner of the room like a little child that's afraid of the dark.

"It's my fault. It should have been me. It should have been me. Not Nick. Not Nick, me," Warrick said as tears fell from his eyes forming puddles in the dimples on his chin.

Sara and Catherine couldn't help but cry as they saw yet another one of their friends going into a nervous breakdown. It was all Greg could do. He sat there as tears flowed down his face. Grissom sat there staring at Warrick in total disbelief. He had to get away. He rushed past Catherine in the hallway and fought his way through the crowd of police officers to the fresh, winter air. As the air hit his lungs, he couldn't help but let them flee from his eyes.

The tears had never come this easily before. Why was this different? He inhaled and exhaled, trying to regain his composure. He stared up at the few stars in the sky that were not affected by the many lights of Las Vegas. He tried to walk but felt as if his feet were cemented to the "Welcome to Desert Palms Hospital" door mat. For the first time in his life, Gil Grissom didn't know what to do.

"Do I run? Do I stay? Should I let them have their much needed alone time or do I try to console them?"

Thoughts rushed through his head.

"Stop thinking and start doing."

That was his final thought as he realized what he needed to do.

He walked back into the hospital to find Sara and Greg sharing a hospital blanket on the very uncomfortable hospital chairs drinking the cheap ass hospital coffee that claims to keep the doctors up. Even as she slept, a tear fell from Sara's face and found its way down her cheek and absorbed itself into the blanket.

He walked to the front desk to ask the secretary where Warrick and Catherine had gone.

As his mouth began to form the question, she cut him off and bluntly said, "Room 3, he cut his hand pretty bad, doctor had to give him a sedative to calm down." Grissom tried to focus his attention but his mind kept racing with the "what ifs". He was hearing her but was not listening. He shook his head anyways as if he understood what she was saying. Overwhelmed with the guilt that comes with yet another loss, he headed to room 3 to check up on Warrick.

"Now hold on Mr.….Grissom," The angry secretary said as she motioned him back to her desk.

He slowly shuffled his way back to her desk. He looked at her through empty, tired eyes trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

"You need to fill out these liability papers and we also need to know who is going to pay for the hole in the wall."

He stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she had asked him about the wall. A wall. Something that could easily be repaired. But Nick would never be repaired. He was permanently broken and all the money in the world couldn't bring him back.

He walked past her, not saying a word in response to her statement.

"Mr. Grissom? Mr. Grissom?" She called to him with no response.

1……2….. 3.

As he walked in he saw Warrick, with his left hand strapped to the edge of the bed, held tightly by Catherine who was waiting for him to come to. His right hand was being worked on by the nurse who was assigned to him. She cut the string and wrapped his hand with gauge.

"All better now," The nurse said in the voice they asked her to use when she was with patients.

Catherine idly let a final tear stream down her face, while still holding onto Warrick's hand, and she scoffed bitterly. "All better? Not even close."


	2. Much More

It had been a long 26 hours in the waiting room. Everyone was on edge and irate. It felt as if the room was too small for the five of them. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours.

Mr. and Mrs. Stokes walked out of Nick's room with a used handkerchief tightly clenched in Mrs. Stokes hand.

"I would like you guys to go in there. You're his family too." Mrs. Stokes bit her lip as she tried not to cry.

"One at a time. We don't need excitement in there." Mr. Stokes said firmly while trying to console his wife.

It was no contest on who would go in first. No pulling straws or the occasional rock, paper, scissors game Nick and Warrick loved so much. As Warrick looked outside the rooms for the room numbers he paused at the big 1-4 on the door. His throat suddenly dried up and tears began to flow from his eyes.

"You can do it. Pull it together. Pull it together for Nick." Warrick whispered to himself as he carefully tip toed into the room.

The room was a decent size. There was Nick's bed which took up most of the room. A coffee table, scattered with tissues and paper coffee cups. Then there was a window looking over the Las Vegas Strip. Warrick looked out the window trying to think of the right words to say. Tears flowed from his eyes as he realized that almost every street on the strip was traveled once by him and his brother Nicholas Stokes.

In the corner was a table with 2 hospital style chairs. Warrick grabbed a Kleenex out of the box, and wiped his tears. He took in a long breath of air. Nick was in his hospital gown and had wires and IV's sticking out of his hands and arms, giving him nutrients and checking vitals. He had a tube in his throat and another in his stomach. Warrick couldn't stand seeing him like this. This was not Nick. This was Nick's body, but it was not the Nick that everyone had come to love and care for so dearly. Warrick wiped his tears one more time and realized that the others were waiting for there turn to sit and talk with Nick.

"Hey Buddy." The words were caught in his throat as he tried to sound as unaffected as he possibly could.

"How are you doin'?" Warrick laughed at himself as he realized what a ridiculous question it was.

"We miss you man. Come back to us. Soon." Warrick got up to leave. As he was headed for the door, he asked himself, "Is this all you want to say? Isn't there something else? This is you brother, your friend, the other half of you, and you have nothing else to say?" As Warrick thought about it, he lowered himself back into the chair next to Nick's bed.

"Nick… I'm so sorry man. I promised I'd always have you back. I really let you down this time. You should of never….." The words caught in his throat. "You should have never been left alone. But you're gonna come back. I have faith in you, man. You're stronger then this, Nicky." He grabbed onto Nick's hand and cradled it in his. Warrick lowered his head onto the mattress and just laid there listening to Nick's machine breath for him. His tears soaked the mattress as he sat there waiting. That's all he could do.

Warrick walked out of the room picking at the gauge that his hand was wrapped in and looking at the ground. He look up and saw 4 of his closest friends looking at him, waiting for a report on how Nick _really_ was not how the doctors said he was.

Warrick stood there looking at them, not able to form words. He just stood there because he didn't know what to say.

Catherine couldn't handle the silence anymore and walked past Warrick down the everlasting hallway and into room 14. She stood at the door hoping that she could observe him from there.

"You can go in now miss." The friendly nurse who stitched up Warrick said in her nice "How can I help you?" voice.

"Oh, ummm, thank you." Catherine said agitated with the not only the nurse but herself.

"You were his supervisor. This happened on your watch. And now he's gone. Are you happy now?" Catherine swatted the thoughts out of her mind.

She stared at the bed and looked at the motionless, colorless body underneath the wires and tubes. Her stomach made the familiar jump into her throat. The exact same feeling she had when that sicko Walter Gordan sent them that live feed. When she saw him in the box.

"Suck it up Cath. Do it for him." Catherine thought to herself as she tried to figure out the right thing to do and say.

She walked into the room passed the bed, the table, and the chairs and straight to the window. Something out there drew her to the window. She wiped away her tears as she stared down at the people, tourists and natives alike.

The warmth from her breath made the window fog from the cold whether outside. She turned on her heel to face Nick.

"How could I let this happen to you?" She said in between each breath. "How?" The tears flowed from her eyes and she used her sleeve to catch them. "Why you Nick? You didn't do anything to anyone. You help people everyday. You're a damn fine CSI and you're a great man. You have a great life. Please, just come back to it. We need you Nicky." Soon she could not control herself. The silent tears turned in to muffled sobs. Her chest going through spazams as she tried to get air. She had the sudden urge to vomit. And walked out of the room, past Warrick, Greg, Sara, and Grissom straight outside and vomited in the flowerpot outside of the patient parking lot.

Grissom became suddenly concerned as to what happened. He walked outside, not saying a word, trying to catch up with Catherine. He looked to the left and right but didn't see Catherine. Then he heard the sound of Catherine emptying her stomach into the flowerbed. He came up behind her and rubbed her back. She wiped her mouth and gave him a hug. She began to cry into his shoulder.

"It's OK." Grissom said in a reassuring tone.

Suddenly, Grissom felt her petite hands pushing him off of her. He looked at her confused. Not knowing why she pushed him away.

"It's OK? Is that your solution to everything?" Catherine screamed at Grissom. He flinched as the words found their way out of her throat.

"It's not OK! Nick is gone! He's not coming back! And we only have ourselves to blame!"

Grissom looked at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"Yeah, that's right Gil. It's our fault! We let him die! How many times did Nick let us down? Never! And we let him down this time. If anyone's to blame, it's us!" The tears began to form in her eyes as what she said finally began to sink in.

"Oh my God. It's our fault." She said reassuring herself more the Gil.

"Oh Grissom. What have we done?"

Grissom sat there in silence as he felt an unfamiliar liquid spill down his face. Tears? How is this possible? Gil Grissom never cried.

Catherine's body started to shake uncontrolablly. Grissom walked over to her and held her in his arms. Trying to take some of the pain she was going through.

Grissom and Catherine took a break out on the bench. Neither one said a word to the other, they just sat there enjoying the air and thinking about what they were gonna do next.

Ten minutes later Grissom and Catherine walked in and sat down on the chairs. Waiting. When they came in and sat down, the realized that Sara had taken her turn up at bat.

Sara walked down the hall to Nick's room. She slowly walked in trying not to wake him. Her hand grazed against the bottom post of the bed. Her fingers interlocked themselves together. She acted like a kid in an expensive store whom was told by her mother, "Look, but don't touch". She mosied her way over to the table where she found used Kleenex and coffee cups. She brought the bin over from the corner and started to pick up. Typical Sara. She's cleaning instead of spending what could be the last few minutes with her friend. She had held it together for the last 4 hours. Not a single tear had been shed for the last 240 minutes, so why start now? She sat in the chair that was placed next to Nick's bed. She grabbed his hand with hers but suddenly dropped it back onto the bed. It was ice cold and stiff. This was not Nick. Nick was always warm and soft and he was never as pale as he was at this moment.

"What is wrong with you Sidle? You've seen this before. Treat it like another case." She laughed as the words ran through her mind.

"Another case?" She said out loud to anyone who was listening. "You're not just another case, Nicky. Oh you were much more than that."


	3. Assurance

Sara had spent the least amount of time in there with Nick. She was never the one to show emotion. As she walked down the hall, the tears suddenly began to leak from the corners of her eyes. She used the cuff of her jacket to wipe away the tears. She took a deep breath, attempted to relax, and walked back into the lobby where a carpenter was sealing up the hole that Warrick left in the wall. Another frown came to her face as she remembered Warrick, rocking back and forth in the corner; the most vulnerable he had ever been before.

Sara barely sat down in her seat next to Catherine, when Greg got up and sprinted to Nick's room. Sara and Catherine looked at each other in shock that Greg was that excited to go and talk to Nick.

Greg wasted no time skipping through the petty crying and the "holding Nick's hand" game.

Greg wasn't sure of what to say yet. He stood in the doorway staring at Nick as he fought back the tears. He looked around the room, observing what remained of a great man.

Greg took his attention form Nick and focused it towards the window. The lights of the casinos were flashing and were just a sample of what was going down on the streets. Something about the sight, made Greg really think about what was happening.

No more breakfasts at the diner down the street. No more beers at the Belagio Bar. No more talks about who was cuter, blondes or brunettes. Something about it made Greg's blood boil.

"Get up," Greg said angrily. "Get up now. We need you here. Stop being selfish and think about us. If you go now, you will tear this team apart," Greg said as the tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"What am I saying?" Greg asked himself out loud. "What am I talking about? This isn't your fault, it's ours. It's our fault you're here right now." Greg said, as the words got caught in his throat.

Greg held his head in his hands trying to straighten up for Nick's case. Nick wouldn't want them crying over his empty body. He would have never wanted to be at the pity of everyone. Having everyone look at him with their sympathetic looks.

He grabbed the last of the tissues from the box and blew his noise. He used his hands to wipe the tears from under his eyes.

"Well, Nick, all I got to say to you is, I…..we need you to come back. Without you, there is a chunk missing. Bottom line is, we need you to recover from this and come back to all of us. Warrick, and Sara, Catherine and Grissom, and I will come to see you everyday until you wake up." Greg wiped his eyes and walked to the doorway. "Everyday. I promise."

Greg walked down the hall looking as if he was hit by a truck. He just didn't care anymore. If he cried, he cried and he didn't care if it made him look weak.

Everyone shifted the eyes towards Grissom. It was his turn, and he wasn't showing any interest in talking to Nick.

"I, ahhh…" Grissom started before he was interrupted by Warrick.

"No excuses man. You need to see him. And I mean really look at him. Talk to him, I swear it helps." Warrick said trying to reassure Grissom that it was OK if he was affected.

Without another word, Grissom stood up and walked to Nick's, room looking at the ground.

Grissom stood in the doorway, watching Nick's chest move up and down, at the same rhythmic pace it would always be at.

Grissom looked at the monitors, once knowing what they said, but now looking like a bunch of numbers and letters representing how Nick was functioning. He looked at Nick's face and something about it, tugged at Grissom's heart.

Was it that the skin didn't hold the same tone it always had? Was it that the skin was a cold and plain texture, one the CSIs had never seen before? Grissom wasn't sure what it was, but it just wasn't right.

"Hey Nicky," Grissom said as he walked by the bed, staring at the man on the bed. His stomach turned as he really thought about it. Nick was gone.

He took a deep breath into his dry throat. He swallowed and tried to think of what to say. He rubbed the scruff on his chin and closed his eyes.

"We've been thinking about you Nicky," Grissom said to himself more then to Nick. It's as if he needed to hear those words in order to remember why he was there. He walked on his toes to the window, as if the slightest sound would wake Nick up. But everyone knew the truth.

"Everyone's been worried. The doctors say that you're not gonna wake up. But you know me," He said with a smirk on his face, "I hate doctors." He looked at his watch.

3:14a.m.

Nick had spent 74 hours in the hospital. 3 days, 2 hours, and 8 minutes.

Grissom had spent 29 of it straight. The rest of it was spent attempting to sleep at his house.

He glanced back over to the window. He'd seen the strip a thousand times before but something about it this time, took Grissom's breath away. The lights caught his attention and he stayed there for what felt like hours.

3:18 a.m.

"4 minutes? This is gonna be a long talk." Grissom thought to himself.

He turned around to face the man in the bed. The man he once knew. He held back tears as he lowered himself down into the seat next to Nick's bed. He grabbed the man's hand and held it in his. He took of his top hand to look at the bites on Nick's hand. The bites were now swollen and they were leaking a type of puss. Grissom didn't mind. He picked the man's hand back up, trying to keep it warm. He sat there for a while just looking at Nick. Trying to figure out what to say that wasn't already said by the others. Nick's face was sheet white and pasty, except for the bloody bites on his face and neck.

Grissom bit his lip as he started to talk. "I'm sorry. If only they had gotten you to the hospital sooner. You don't deserve to breath on machines for the rest of your life. You deserve to live and experience life," Grissom gripped Nick's hand and held on to it tight.

"Your parents are here. I think they're taking it the worst out of everyone. Warrick's pretty torn up about it. He punched a hole in the waiting room wall. Catherine's taking it pretty hard too. She blames us but herself the most. Greg and Sara are trying to be strong but are failing…miserably," He laughed at the statement.

"Please wake up Nick. We….I need you." Grissom said, as a tear streamed down his cheek.

He sat there trying to regain his composure when he heard a beep in the machine.

He glanced at it, studying it, attempting to figure out what the beep meant. He felt a twitch in the hand he was holding.

The twitch caught his attention and he drew his eyes over to Nick who was staring at Grissom straight in his eyes. Nick's breathe sharpened and his chest started to move rapidly. His eyes wandered around the room, trying to remember where he was

Grissom was in shock. He didn't know that if Nick staring at was a dream or reality. Grissom stared back at him not knowing what to say.

"Nick," He whispered as the words caught in his throat. "I'll be right back. I have to get a doctor."

Grissom began to get up but Nick's hand gripped onto his and it didn't appear that he was letting go anytime soon. Grissom looked back at his hand, and then at Nick whose eyes were enlarged as he put his free hand on the tube that was in his throat.

Nick tried to talk but the lack of liquid his throat only cause him agonizing pain.

"Nick just relax," Grissom said in his reassuring tone.

"Nurse? Nurse?" Grissom yelled from Nick's room. He was yelling for anyone who could hear him. He looked back at Nick who was fiddling with the tube in his throat.

"Nick, stop it," Grissom demanded. "Nurse!"

Nick was attempting to unscrew the tube from his throat.

"Stop it Nick!" Grissom shouted at Nick causing him to jump. He stopped but just long enough to pull the tube out of his throat.

Nick pulled his hand away from Grissom's and gripped the sheet as his lungs gasped for air.

"Nurse!" Grissom yelled as he grabbed the tube from off of the top of Nick's chest and tried to insert it back into the hole. Nick began to push Grissom's hand away from his neck.

"What's going on here?" the doctor shouted as he tilted the monitor in his direction.

"He woke up and unscrewed the tube from his throat," Grissom said as he was pushed aside as nurses and doctors flooded the room.

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave," a nurse said as she pushed Grissom outside and closed the door.

He stood attentively at the door as he watched them restrain him. I took 3 doctors to hold Nick still as he thrashed on the bed as the nurse re-inserted the tube in to his throat. Nick's legs were kicking at doctors. His right fist found its way into one of the male nurse's jaw. The nurses' tried to hold Nick's forearm still as the doctor injected him with a sedative to keep him from attempting the stunt again. Nick breathing slowed and he his heart beat returned to normal. By this time Mr. and Mrs. Stokes at found their way back to Nick's room.

"What's going on here Mr. Grissom?" Mr. Stokes yelled as he and his wife approached Gris.

Grissom stood there in shock as he stared into Mr. Stokes eyes. He was in shock of what just happened.

Mr. Stokes was getting more and more furious by the moment. "I said I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now!" Mr. Stokes shouted as his wife tried to calm him down while at the same time trying to get answers from Grissom.

"He woke up," Grissom said as the words finally escaped his throat.

Just as he said that, the door opened and the doctor looked at the three.

"Well, we have good news and bad news," The doctor stated as he looked into the 3 sets of eyes that were staring at him. "The good news, he woke and it looks that he will recover. The bad news is that we have to restrain him. Not only to protect the staff, but you as well." Grissom's eyes wondered over the ground. Why were they sad? Nick was alive and the doctor said it looked like he would have a full recovery.

"He asked to see you Mr. Grissom," said the doctor while looking at Mr. and Mrs. Stokes for their response.

"No. You put him here, I don't want you anywhere near him," Mrs. Stokes said with fury in her eyes.

Grissom's heart sank as the words came from Mrs. Stokes mouth.

"Mrs. Stokes….," Grissom started but was cut off by Mr. Stokes.

"All you've done is cause him pain. And we don't want you anywhere near him. Do you understand me Mr. Grissom?" Mr. Stokes said with a cold tone.

"Well, actually Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, Nick is a grown man, he can ask for whomever he wants to visit, whenever he wants," The doctor stated while he received a cold stare from Mr. Stokes.

"Nick's not fully with it. It's up to us to make the decisions that are right for him," She said while a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Nick knows exactly what he wants," Grissom stated looking into Mr. Stokes cold eyes.

By now the whole team including Brass had collected at Nick's door and was listening to Mr. and Mrs. Stokes argue with Grissom.

Grissom placed his hand on the knob but felt a strong pain as Mrs. Stokes hand had grabbed his, and removed from the knob.

"No. I won't allow it," Mrs. Stokes said removing her hand from Grissom's.

"You have no choice," Grissom said, "And you said that we were his family too."

She realized that she had said it and that it was partially true. She didn't say a word, but her eyes spoke all the emotion her mouth couldn't. She backed up and allowed Grissom access to her son's room even though Mr. Stokes disagreed.

Grissom walked into Nick's room to a delirious and bruised man. Nick had received a man handling experience as the nurses and doctors restrained and sedated him.

Nick's eyes were rolling to the back of his head. His eyes were glazed and color was returning to his skin. His hands gripped at the restraints and the veins in his neck were defined. In between the struggle of restraining and sedating Nick, they re-inserted the tube into Nick's neck and were getting the materials to remove the tube completely, allowing Nick to talk, eat, and breath on his own. Grissom sat in the chair as Nick tried to focus on him.

Grissom held Nick's hand and held it in his.

"Well, the good news is you awake," Grissom said attempting to lighten up the situation.

7 sets of eyes stared at them through the window which Grissom found a little uncomfortable, but tried not to think about it.

"I'm really glad you're back, Nicky," Grissom said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I…we were a mess without you. We never lost faith. We knew you we're gonna come back. We just waited for you to decide when a good time for you to come back was," Grissom said looking into Nick's glazed eyes. "I'll be here for you Nicky. Whenever you need me to be."

As Grissom backed the chair up to leave and let his parents have their time with him, he felt a slight tug on his hand. He turned back around to see Nick staring at him, a tear streaming down his face. Grissom wiped it with his hand and gave Nick a deep, heartfelt look off assurance. Assurance that every thing was going to be OK.


	4. New Found Respect

I really hope that you guys enjoy these stories! This is my first story and so far I'm loving fan fiction! Anyways, if anyone sees something wrong with the story, please send me a message. I appreciate all of the positive( and negative) feedback that I receive! Thanks guys!

-CSIFanatic08

P.S. Read and review please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nick awoke, he found 6 chairs filled with bodies sleeping with blankets, pillows, and paper coffee cups either in hand or on the ground. He had an itch on his face and to his surprise, was able to scratch it. He was no longer restrained. He studied himself for a while looking at the IV in his hand and the blood on his knuckle from where he hit the nurse in the face. He picked at the red, fleshy skin around the IV when a sharp pain was felt through out his arm. He pulled away and went back to looking at the people in the chairs.

In the chair to his left was Warrick who was buried to his neck in the blanket. He looked like crap. His injured hand was above the blanket. "What happened to him?" Nick thought to himself.

Next to him was Catherine who had the blanket on her legs but not her arms. He could tell she had fidgeted with the loose ends at the blanket because string wrapped her finger, and bits of fabric were left on the floor.

Sara sat next to Catherine with her legs held under her chin and her arms wrapped around them, keeping her warm. Greg sat next to Sara.

Greg was surprisingly close to Sara. Nick laughed as he remembered all the old times when Greg chased after Sara and every time, she turned him down flat. The blanket was half on, half off of Greg whose legs were surprisingly sprawled out over Sara who was to the left and Brass who was to the right of Greg.

Brass sat there with his hand in his lap and his head in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Brass' neck was hanging off of the chair and his Adam's apple stuck straight out of his neck.

Grissom caught Nick's eye. Grissom was sleeping but his head was straight ahead. As if he fell asleep watching Nick the whole entire time.

One of them was snoring he just wasn't sure which one. This brought a smile to his face.

Nick sat there patiently as thoughts ran through his head. "How long have I been here? How did they find me?"

Nick had the urge to itch his neck. He continued scratching as he thought about how they found him.

"Las Vegas is filled with millions of square feet of desert. How did they find me?"

Nick then realized that he had been itching for a while. He took his fingers from his neck and something caught his attention. Nick looked at his fingers and he realized that he was bleeding. It placed his hand to his neck and found a small amount of blood leaking from his neck. He suddenly had a need to itch all over his body. He looked at his arms and they were covered with blotchy, itchy, red bumps. Nick looked at his body and realized they were everywhere.

_Ants._

Nick suddenly had a flashback to when he was in the coffin swatting at ants that covered his body. Short muffled screams escaped his mouth and he began to fidget trying to escape from them. His flashback ended as another began. He was in the ambulance with Warrick and Catherine when his throat suddenly closed up. His hands started scratching at his throat as he tried to claw a hole for air. The EMT tried to hold him down but instead received a punch in the face for his trouble. Nick was dying right in front of Warrick and Catherine's eyes.

He came back from the flashback, feeling his throat. Stitches were there followed by numerous red scratches and bumps. He looked at his hand and saw his bloody knuckles. He tightened his fist around the sheets.

"What was that?" Nick thought to himself, as a red speck ran across the sheet. Nick's breathing turned into rapid fits. And his chest was heaving up and down as he tried to get air into his burning lungs.

By know the entire team was awake trying to calm Nick down. Nick suddenly began kicking and scratching at Warrick and Brass who were trying to keep him calm. Brass received a scratch across the face and Sara received a kick in the face which almost sent her flying across the room unconscious.

Doctor Roberts came into the room with 3 men in all white. 2 men grabbed Nick's feet and the other grabbed Nick's left hand and injected him with the serum. Hoping it would calm him down. Sara and Brass were escorted out of the room by a nurse. The rest of the team was ushered out of the room by Doctor Sparrow.

They all stood at the door as Nick was sedated and put back into restraints.

"The Ants!" Nick said as he tried to brush them off of his body. "Get them off of me!" Nick screamed as the 'ants' bit and ate Nick alive. The men made one last check on the restraints, making sure they would hold. As they walked out of the room, Nick was pulling with all his strength trying to pull the restraints off of the bed. The blanket went flying off of the bed as the ants bit him.

Nick was finally starting to calm down as the medicine kicked in. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes found their way through the crowd of CSI's at their son's door. The door closed behind them and Mrs. Stokes began to stroke Nick's hair and Mr. Stokes sat there holding onto Nick's hand.

The team stood there in shock as they realized the event that just occurred. Grissom walked away from the group with a certain drudge in his step. He pressed his fingers to his eyes as he tried to regain focus.

They all walked back into the waiting room with Grissom a few feet ahead. Grissom wiped the tear from his eye and took the seat farthest away from the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick sat there in shock as the pictures of Nick kicking and screaming on the bed, went through his head. Catherine sat next to Warrick with her head in her hands, gasping for air. Greg also sat relatively close to Warrick. Greg didn't cry. He just sat there staring at the little blue speck on the wall from across the room.

"Who's gonna go check on Sara and Brass?" Warrick quietly asked. As he waited for a response from his team members, he grew angry as silence filled the air.

"Fine. I'll go," Warrick said while standing up and walking down the hall to room 6.

As Warrick walked in, he saw a doctor describing to Sara what was going on with her jaw. Nick almost kicked it out of place. She didn't cry though. She just sat there and tried to focus on what he was telling her. She looked at the doorway and caught Warrick listening. She motioned for him to come in and sit. He hesitated but slowly made his way into the room.

Brass was about 10 feet away. A nurse was treating him for the scratch wounds on his face. Brass gripped the sheets as she gave him the shot to numb the pain as she gave him his stitches.

"You OK?" Warrick asked as he sat in the chair between Sara and Brass.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm just gonna look like Scarface!" Brass laughed as he tried to lighten up the mood. Warrick chuckled at the joke but Sara was looking into space. She was thinking about Nick and how scared he was in that bed. Sara was so tuned out, that she missed the doctor come in and update them on Nick's situation.

"Nick is going through a very tough time," Warrick rolled his eyes at such an obvious statement.

"Our shrink, Dr. Roberts, thinks that Nick is still psychologically in the box." The statement lingered through the air as they thought about it. "Dr. Roberts thinks that Nick has a glass wall between you guys. In his mind, he's still underground fighting for air. You guys are above, digging him out. That could possibly explain why when Mr. Grissom was in the room with him, he gripped his hand. Exactly how he gripped his hand when you finally found him. Does Nick know that you guys were watching him on the Web cam?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Ummm, No. No he doesn't." Warrick stated as he look at Sara and Brass for confirmation that no one brought up that little tidbit of information.

"Well, Mr. Brown, you are stated as Nick's 1st on the contact information sheet which places you at the top of the list for visitation. Now if I were you, I would tell Nick as soon as possible. The sooner he finds out, the easier it will be on everyone involved." Warrick looked at the checkered tile and nodded his head. The Dr left as quietly as he entered.

Warrick looked up at Sara and Brass. They both had somber looks on their faces. They stared at him. Waiting for him to make his move, and take the long walk to Nick's room. Warrick felt the gazes that they were giving him and he lifted his body from the chair.

Warrick felt his stomach churning and his feet felt heavier then before. He rubbed his temples and tried to focus on the issue at hand. He walked to the room and looked in the window. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes were holding each other as Mrs. Stokes ran her fingers through his hair and Mr. Stokes held on to his hand, cradling it in his lap. Nick was sedated and even if Warrick told him about the Web Cam, he wouldn't have remembered.

"Now is not the time," Warrick said to himself as he walked away from the door. He felt a bit of relaxation go through his body as he found his way back into Sara and Brass' room.

"Now is not the time," Warrick said as he entered the room. Brass was about to protest when Warrick interrupted him and repeated what he said, "Now is not the time," He narrowed his gaze to Brass who gave up on the argument and paid more attention to the nurse who was snipping the thread as she finished his stitches. Sara was looking at the x-rays in her hand. She held them up to the light and could see for herself that a major swell was growing on her cheek. She put her hand to her face and felt a sharp pain wince through her body.

Sara had agreed with Warrick when he said that "now was not the time". And anyways, she wouldn't want to be the one that has to tell Nick that they watched his every move underground. That the saw ever tear that was shed and every breakdown that he had. He barely had any privacy as it was. Nick had complained at work that his parents were smothering him and that he needed some air. But now, the entire lab had seen his worst moment on every computer monitor in the A/V Lab. She sat there picking at the loose strings of her shirt as the doctor injected an anti-inflammatory drug into her cheek. It would stop the swelling but not the pain.

Brass and Sara were handed their prescriptions for the pain medication they would have to take for their injuries. He looked it over then stuffed it in his pocket. Sara studied hers while the doctors told Sara and Brass their final requests and recommendations on how to make the healing process move along faster.

Warrick, Sara, and Brass walked into the waiting room where Catherine, Greg, and Grissom were sipping coffee and mainly keeping to themselves.

Brass self consciously put a hand over his cut, and said his good-byes as he headed back to the station to file some last minute paper work for the case.

Sara's face was swelling at an incredible rate. She told them she'd be back later after a shower, a meal, and after the prescription kicked in and killed the pain.

Catherine explained how she couldn't keep Lindsay with her mother all day, so she said good-bye and headed to the car, before anyone could see her cry.

Everyone knew that Greg hadn't eaten in a couple days, so Warrick told him to go home, get some sleep, and eat something. Warrick told him that he'd call him if anything new happened with Nick. Greg was too tired to argue and stood up, straightened himself out, and walked over to Warrick and gave him a hug. At first Warrick was confused, but then felt the wetness seep through his shirt as tears silently fell form Greg's eyes. Warrick hugged him back and told him that everything would be fine.

"I think of you as a brother man," Greg said as the words finally escaped his throat. "You and Nick have always been there for me. I just wanted to thank you. Thanks for being there." As Greg finished with Warrick he walked over to Grissom and said in a quite voice, "You too," he wrapped his arms around Grissom. He suddenly bolted for the door with a shameful look on his face as if he had just showed his weakest side to Warrick and Grissom, the two guys that he always tried to impress.

But what Greg didn't know, was that he left Warrick and Grissom teary eyed in the waiting room. Warrick and Grissom had a new found respect for Greg. He showed how he felt and didn't care what they thought about it. Greg got into his car and backed out of the parking lot.

Warrick finally sat down and looked at the wall. The wall that he punched a hole through. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through his arm as he realized that it had been 10 hours since he took his pain medication. Warrick had been popping the pills like candy. Not enough to OD but enough to take the edge off the situation at hand.

"I'll be right back," Warrick stated, wiping the tears from his eyes as he held up the prescription bottle. Grissom sat in his chair and stared as Warrick walked away.

Warrick walked to the cafeteria and bought a soda. He found a chair and table and lowered himself down to it. He popped the top and dumped 3 pills on to the table. He snapped the top back on and gathered the pills off of the table. He was about to through them to the back of his throat when a rigid command stopped him on his tracks.

"Put those pills back in that bottle," Mr. Stokes demanded as he stood behind Warrick. Warrick was stunned to see Mr. Stokes behind him. He figured that Mr. Stokes would be back in the room with Nick, not wondering the cafeteria, looking for people to order around.

"With all do respect your honor; it's none of your business. I'm not you son," Warrick said as he began to throw the pills to the back of his throat. Mr. Stokes walked up to Warrick and slapped the pills out of his hand. Warrick was shocked that Judge Stokes would do that in such a public place. People started staring at the couples quarrel. Warrick soon realized that Mr. Stokes didn't care that they were in public.

"You think that this is gonna take away your pain?" Mr. Stokes asked a shocked Warrick

"Ummm, yes, I do. That's why they call them "Pain Killers" your honor," Warrick said in a mocking tone

"Not the pain in your hand, the pain in your heart,"

Warrick looked up at Mr. Stokes with a confused look on his face. What did he mean in his heart?

"You think that this is gonna make you feel better about what happened?" Mr. Stokes said with wide hand gestures.

Warrick thought about it and decided that the man did not deserve such disrespect from him because of his bad mood.

"Do you think Nick would want you doing this?

"No. I don't. But what you don't understand Sir, is that Nick and I are more alike then you will ever know," Warrick said as Judge Stokes sat down in the chair. "We like staying up late but getting up early. We both like raisins but not grapes. We each know, by heart, the stats of the Rangers Team," Warrick continued as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "We both like the colors navy blue and crimson red but not together. We can almost finish each others sentences for God's sake!"

Judge Stokes was shocked by how much Warrick knew about Nick.

Warrick took a brake to breathe and to buy some coffee for him and Judge Stokes. Judge Stokes took it with a thankful nod of the head.

"It seems you and Nick know a lot about each other," Judge Stokes stated as he mixed his coffee.

Warrick drank his coffee black as he continued, "Nick, is like my brother. I don't know if he can say the same thing, but Nick has been there for me more times then I can count. When my grandma was in this place because of her stroke, we sat in this very spot drinking coffee. He didn't say a word. What he doesn't know is that him not saying anything said more then he will ever know. He didn't plaster a fake smile on his face and tell me everything was gonna be OK. He told me that he would be there for me whenever I needed him," Warrick said in between breaths.

Mr. Stokes sat there quietly looking at Warrick breakdown. It was then that Mr. Stokes realized that he and his wife were not the only ones going through a tough time. His team was too.

Warrick wiped his eyes with his sleeve and continued by saying, "You've raised such an amazing man Mr. Stokes. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him, and I'm sure of that. The way he cares for people is not limited to only the physical but the mental as well. That's why I look up to Nick everyday. I'm almost jealous when I see him talking to siblings or Mrs. Stokes, or you. He has family that I wished I had. But every time I turn green with envy, I think about Nick, and how him, and Sara, Catherine, and Grissom and Greg….they are all the family I need," Warrick began shaking uncontrollably as he continued crying.

Judge Stoke put his hand on Warrick's shoulder and looked into his eyes sympathetically. Mr. Stokes looked into Warrick's watery eyes and said, "If he was here right now, I'm sure he'd say the same about you."

"Would you like to speak with him Warrick?" Mr. Stokes asked as he looked at Warrick with softness in his eyes, that he had never seen before.

"You wouldn't mind?" Warrick asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Not at all. After all, you are his family aren't you?"

Warrick stood as Mr. Stokes led the way to Nick's room, with two coffees in hand. The walk was silent but left Warrick with a new found respect for not only the man in front of him, but the man that was in room 14.

Author's Note: Should I continue? Do you guys think I went in the right direction by having Nick wake up? Read and Review with you personal thoughts on the story! Thanks guys for the support guys!

- CSIFanatic08


	5. They Are His Family

Hello again! Thanks again for the tips I received on the story! Read and Review if you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character (only in my dreams). They are all apart of CBS. The storylines are original and all mine.

September 22

Mr. Stokes walked through the door with Warrick not too close behind. Mrs. Stokes looked at the both of them with a half smile on her face. She wasn't mad at Warrick. Nick talked about him sometimes when she called her son for the weekly "how are you" talks. Nick often talked about how he and Warrick were so much alike.

Mrs. Stokes got up form the chair next to her son and looked up at Warrick. His face was still wet from the tears he shed when he was talking with Mr. Stokes down the hall. She wiped the tears with her hand. She walked to him and embraced him. He hugged her back and thanked her for everything that she had done. He turned around and faced Mr. Stokes and gave him a firm handshake.

"Sir, I enjoyed the conversation we had. It made things a lot easier," Warrick confessed as he ended the handshake.

Mr. Stokes gave Warrick a napkin form the cafeteria with a number on it. Warrick studied the paper and the looked back up to Mr. Stokes

"Call me when ever you need to talk. My son is lucky to know you and to be a part of your life," Mr. Stokes started, "I really think you're good for him," He said with a smile as he led his wife out of the room.

They quietly walked out of the room and down the hall. It felt as if weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. They

knew that Nick was in good hands with Warrick.

It had been 3 hours since Nick had been sedated. Grissom was left in the waiting room thinking about Nick and what he must be going through. He began counting the hours that Nick had been in the hospital. He was mid count when he noticed Lindsay and Catherine walk in hand in hand. They had gotten a lot closer and were getting to know each other better then the other had ever thought possible. Catherine still looked like crap. She had changed her clothes and did her hair, but she still looked the same.

It was around noon, and Lindsay had asked her mom if she could come to see Uncle Nick. Catherine felt that she should be able to see him.

Grissom looked at Catherine with wide eyes as she led Lindsay to the waiting room.

"Hi Mr. Grissom," Lindsay said as she hugged him

"Well, hello Lindsay," He said giving her a hug back. He was a sucker for kids. "How's school?"

"It sucks," Lindsay said bluntly

"Hey, hey, hey. Language!" Catherine said in her motherly voice.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and Grissom had a smile escape from his lips. It was the first real smile he had had the whole time he was in the hospital.

Lindsay corrected herself and stated, "It _stinks_. There are you happy now?"

"Yes, very!" Catherine said plopping down on the chair next to Lindsay.

"How is he doing?" Lindsay asked in a low tone with her eyes at the floor. She looked exactly like Catherine when she did this.

"He's doing a lot better then he was before sweetheart," Grissom stated looking up at Catherine to see her reaction.

Lindsay nodded her head and then began digging through her backpack. The intense movement made Catherine and Grissom look at Lindsay with confusion.

The digging finally stopped as she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a bear with a blue hat and a shirt that said "Don't mess with Texas" on it. The bear also had a lasso in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other. It had a balloon tied to a hook in the back of the head. The balloon read, "Get well soon!" It also has a bag of M&M's tucked between the stomach and the arm of the bear. Everyone knew that Nick loved M&M's.

Grissom laughed as he saw it. It was Nick in bear form.

Lindsay in Catherine looked at Grissom blankly as the same question went through their heads, "What is he laughing at?"

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked bluntly.

"Yeah, it took me 2 hours to find this bear in my closet!" Lindsay said with a frown on her face.

"You mean you already had a bear that looked like that?" Grissom asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, no, no. I made this bear for Uncle Nick when he was in the hospital the first time." Lindsay said with her hands on her hips. This gesture also reminded Grissom of Catherine.

"You know, Nigel?" Catherine said to him.

Grissom had an understanding look on his face. He had a quick flashback to when Nick was in the hospital.

He returned back to the present and asked Lindsay another question. "So if you made it for him the first time, then why do you have it?"

Lindsay looked at her mom and the looked at the ground. "He gave it back to me after I was trapped in the ravine. He said that when I gave it to him it made him heal faster. So he gave it to me for good luck." She gripped the bear even tighter then before.

The chat was bittersweet. They were forced to remember when Lindsay was in the ravine and Catherine had to save her, but hey also had to remember how caring and sweet Nick had been by giving it back to her.

Catherine turned away and grabbed something from the massive purse she was carrying. She pulled out a burger, fries, and a drink and passed them to Grissom.

"Thanks Catherine but….," Grissom started to talk but was cut off by Catherine.

"When was the last time you ate?" Catherine said with her hands on her hips.

He thought about it and realized that it had been 49 hours since the last time he ate.

"Well, I am hungry," He said as he pulled back the paper. "Thanks Cath." Grissom said. Lindsay coughed and looked up at the ceiling while humming a tune. Catherine rolled her eyes and then looked at Grissom.

"And thank you Lindsay," Grissom said offering her a fry from his container.

The burger was just the way Grissom liked it; ketchup, pickles, cheese, lettuce, and extra onion.

He wiped his mouth and was about to say a second "thank you" when both Lindsay and Catherine offered him a stick of their gum. He waved it away as a way of saying "No thank you."

"No. You need it," Catherine said holding her nose.

"Badly," Lindsay stated shaking a stick of gum in his face. Lindsay received an elbow in the shoulder from Catherine.

"WHAT!" She whined, "I'm just saying what you wanted to say!"

Grissom sat there with his jaw open as the girls offered him gum. He did a quick breath test and then quickly took the gum from both Lindsay and Catherine. They broke into a quick laugh fit.

Lindsay felt good knowing that she was taking her mom's and Mr. Grissom's minds off of Nick.

Warrick had been sitting in the chair next to Nick's be for an hour before he woke up.

Nick eyes opened then shut quickly as the light came in contact with his pupils. He tried to wipe his eyes when a familiar feeling caught his attention. He was restrained and began pulling on them.

"Stop Nick," Warrick said while leaning forward in the chair.

"Why am I tied up like an animal?" Nick asked with concern in his voice.

"You don't remember?" Warrick asked while scooting the chair closer to Nick.

"If I remembered, would I be asking?"

Warrick took a breath and was about to explain.

"You punched out an EMT and a nurse, you scratched Brass, and kicked Sara square in the jaw," Warrick stated as he looked into Nick's eyes.

"I scratched Brass and kicked Sara?" Nick said in shock.

"Yeah, but I saw that punch you gave the EMT and the nurse, POP!" He said as he got up and fake punched the air.

This brought a smile to Nick's face as Warrick laughed it off.

"How are they?" Nick asked.

"Well, Sara's really isn't that bad and Brass….." Warrick was about to finish his statement but was cut off by Nick.

"Not about that, about…you know."

"We're all a lot better now that you're awake and breathing. Do you remember anything that happened the last 4 days?"

"I've been in here for 4 days?"

"Yeah….you were on machines. You couldn't breathe on your own so they stuck a tube in your throat."

Nick looked confused as he tried to touch his throat but was unable to as the straps kept him tied to the bed.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he relaxed on the bed.

Nick finally got up the guts to ask Warrick the question he had been thinking about for quite some time.

"How…..did you find me?" Nick asked as he looked into Warrick's eyes.

Warrick looked down and was trying to think of what to say.

"Don't do that, Warrick. I'm not a little kid OK? Just tell me. Alright? And don't you dare lie either," Nick said while trying to sit more upright on the bed.

"Walter Gordon, the man that took you, put a webcam in the coffin with you. We watched as the ants came. Grissom was able to identify the ants and narrow the search down to plant and tree nurseries. Sara and Brass had a talk with Gordon's daughter and found out that she worked at a nursery in western Vegas."

Nick's stomach began to flip flop in his in his body. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Nick stated as started to breath heavy.

Warrick found the nearest trash bin and held it for Nick. Nick had emptied his stomach into the bin just as his parents walked back in.

"What happened Warrick?" Mrs. Stokes asked as she rubbed Nick's back.

"I told him about the webcam," Mr. Stokes sighed as the words left Warrick's mouth.

Nick laid back in the bed as his mother wiped his mouth. He hated being treated like a kid.

"Can I get these things off, please?" Nick pleaded with the three of them as the stood there thinking about whether it would be a good idea or not.

"Please," Nick looked into his mother's eyes, knowing that she was a sucker when it came to pleading.

"OK, I'll be right back," Mrs. Stokes said as she got off of the bed and was about to walk out of the door.

Warrick and Mr. Stoke stood in front of the door as they both began negotiating with her.

"Mrs. Stokes…………." Warrick started

"Dear………………….." Mr. Stokes said while looking at his wife with stern eyes.

"Cisco, please," Nick said while holding up his hands, showing his restraints.

Mr. Stokes looked at Warrick with a knowing look. Mr. Stokes backed away from the door and assumed that Warrick would too.

"Mr. Stokes, Mrs. Stokes, I don't think it's a good idea. I want Nick free; just as much as you do, but do you want someone else getting hurt?" Warrick pleaded with them.

Mrs. Stokes didn't seem to budge much but Mr. Stokes knew that Warrick was right.

"Sorry Poncho. We can't do that," Mr. Stokes said as his heart sank.

Nick dropped his hands in defeat as he looked at Warrick with cold eyes.

"C'mon man please. I won't hurt anyone else I promise," Nick said with a southern drawl.

Warrick looked at Mr. Stokes and his eyes said it all.

"What do you think Warrick?" Mr. Stokes asked.

"Why do you care what he thinks? I'm your son. Why don't you ask me?" Nick said with a prissy tone.

"I care about what he thinks because he cares about you. We talked and you two seem much closer then I ever thought. He probably knows what's better for you then we do!" Mr. Stokes said in an authoritive tone.

"This is horse crap!" Nick said as he started pulling at the restraints.

Nick began to fling his body as he tried to free himself from the restraints. Mrs. Stokes knew then that Nick was not ready to be taken out of the restraints.

"I'm sorry, baby," Mrs. Stokes said, "But you're just not ready yet. We know you're angry, but you need to wait til you're ready."

Nick relaxed and looked at the trio standing there looking at him. He exhaled and said, "Can I talk to Warrick, alone?"

"Sure. Whatever you want son," Mr. Stokes said as he led his wife into the hallway.

Warrick pulled up the chair and sat there quietly looking at Nick. Nick turned his head so that he was facing Warrick.

"Now, Warrick, I want you to be completely honest with me. What did you talk to my father about?" Nick asked with a certain fury in his eyes.

"I simply told your dad how tight we are," Warrick said as he inhaled. "I told him that we were like brothers and that I would do anything to make sure this didn't happen again. Nick, I'm so sorry about what happened, OK? You don't know how hard it was to watch you down there," Warrick stopped and dried his glossy eyes.

"So, you guys watched me? For how long? The whole time?" Nick said as he stared at Warrick with cold eyes.

"Yes. But it's not all bad. If it wasn't for that webcam, we never would have found you," Warrick said as rubbed Nick's arm in a sympathetic way.

Nick looked at Warrick and his eyes began to soften. Nick inhaled and began to relax.

"That is a good point," Nick said as he loosened the grip on the restraints. "I should have known that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Nick said as his eyes watered.

Warrick's eyes began to water as he grabbed Nick's hand. "Never," Warrick said.

"We're still brothers right?" Nick asked Warrick.

"Always, til the end," Warrick said as he wiped his tears from this eyes. "Man, I missed you." Warrick said while he grabbed a tissue and wiped Nick's tears.

"You know I hate feeling weak," Nick said as he turned his face away from the tissue.

"Nick, come on man, don't be this way," Warrick said as he tried to wipe the tears anyways.

Nick gave up the fight and turned his face back towards Warrick's.

"One word about this, and they'll never find your body!" Nick said as he laughed

Warrick laughed too but not at the joke. He was laughing because he had his friend back.

"So who else is here?" Nick asked as the smile quickly faded.

"Ummm, not sure. I'll have to go see. You don't mind do you?" Warrick asked as he stood up and backed the chair out.

"No, not at all man. Do you think you could get me some M&M's?" Nick asked as a pleaded for REAL food.

"Sure man. Anything you want. Be right back," Warrick was about to walk out of the room when Nick asked for one final thing.

"Do you think you could get a nurse to take these off? I don't want them to see me like this," he said motioning to the restraints.

Warrick thought about it and realized that he wouldn't want his friends seeing him tied up like an animal.

"Sure thing man,"

On the way to the waiting room he asked a doctor to remove the restraints. She agreed and decided to remove them.

He ran to the waiting room where he saw Catherine, Lindsay, Sara, Grissom, Brass, and Greg in the order.

"Guys! Good news," Warrick said as he walked in.

They all drew there attention to Warrick was panting from the run.

"Nick's awake and he wants to talk to all of you. Come on guys," Warrick said as he ran back down the hall.

All 6 bodies were up and running to the room.

Warrick was the first in followed by Grissom, Catherine, Greg, Brass, Sara, and then Lindsay who had to run back because she forgot the bear in the waiting room.

Nick had the biggest smile on his face when he saw 6 of his closest friends so happy to see him.

Should I continue? Review please!

-CSIFanatic08


	6. So Many Things

Nick had the biggest smile on his face when he saw 6 of his closest friends so happy to see him.

The room burst into laughing and "How are you's"

Lindsay was the last in the room. She tried to fight her way between Warrick and Brass, but had no luck.

"Ahem!" She coughed when she couldn't get through. The laughing and talking died down. Warrick and Brass looked behind them to see a petite, 12 year old behind them.

"Oh, sorry munchkin," Brass teased as he picked Lindsay up and placed her on the bed next to Nick.

"How are you?" She asked as she gave him a hug. Nick gave her a strong hug back. Nick was the most emotional when it came to Lindsay. She cared about her as if she was his real niece.

"I'm great now that you are here," Nick said while looking up at all the other adults. That statement had made Lindsay's face light up.

"You won't believe what I brought you," Lindsay said as her mom passed her the bear behind her back.

"It wouldn't be M&M's would it?" Nick said as his eyes grew huge. He had a craving for M&M's that very moment.

"Well, that's part of it," She said as she pulled the bear from behind her back.

"There's more? Oh you shouldn't have!" Nick said with a hand on his chest

"Anything for my favorite Uncle," Lindsay said with a smile. The room filled with coughs as the other "Uncles" felt somehow left out. Lindsay looked back at all of them.

"What about me, Linds," Warrick said with a frown.

"Yeah and me," Greg said with puppy dog eyes.

"And me," Brass said with his hands on his hips.

"And don't forget me," Grissom said as he raised his hand

Lindsay sighed as she turned her attention back towards Nick.

"Boys," she said with a smile, "they are just so annoying aren't they?"

Catherine and Sara laughed as the "boys" stood there with their jaws open.

Nick laughed so hard tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"So I'm your favorite Uncle, huh?" Nick said while looking at the other men in the room.

"That's right," Lindsay said with a smile. "That's why I brought you this for good luck,"

She pulled the bear from behind her back and held it for Nick to see.

Nick's eyes began to well up with tears. He took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe that she remembered the bear all this time.

"Lindsay," he started but was cut off by Lindsay and her sobs.

"I made you cry didn't I!" She said as she dried her tears.

"That's not it at all Lindsay," Nick said drying his tears. "You've made me the happiest I've been since I've been in this place!" He said giving her a hug.

"If I made you happy, then why are you crying?" Lindsay said against his hospital gown.

"Because, I never thought I would see the bear again," He said drying her tears with his hand.

"Oh, I see," She said as she sat up.

This moment had choked up everyone in the room. But this time, they were happy tears.

"I'll keep this bear forever," Nick said as he looked into her eyes.

"Forever?" Lindsay said skeptically.

"Forever. The only time that I won't have it, is if you need it," Nick said smiling.

Lindsay wiped a tear from his cheek and gave him a final hug.

"I really got to get her home," Catherine said before she really broke down.

"But mom," Lindsay pleaded.

"Cath, we've known each other for 7 years now. You don't have to run away every time you feel like breaking down," Nick said with a tear in this eye

"Oh, Nicky," She said as she gave him a hug.

"How are you doin' Miss Thang?" Nick said laughing.

"I'm doin' just fine playa," Catherine said in the most urban voice she could muster. Everyone broke into laughter.

"Mom, please, stop," Lindsay said with a serious look on her face.

The room broke into ever more laughter as Lindsay begged her mom to stop.

"Sara," Nick said with a smile on his face. "Pretty Gal! Come over here and give me a hug," he said with his thick, Texas accent.

She smiled and walked between Catherine and Brass.

"Come here cowboy," Sara said laughing.

"How come he can call you pretty gal, but I can't call you a hottie?" Greg whined.

Sara turned her head to look at Greg and said, "Ever heard of a thing called class?" Sara could barely get the words out before the room started howling with laughter,

She turned her head back to look at Nick.

"We missed you," She said hugging him tighter.

"And I missed you guys," Nick said with a smile on his face.

Brass was next in line for hug/handshake.

"How you doin' there, Nicky?" Brass asked giving him a manly one handed hug.

"Brass I've known you for 7 years too. Now, can I get a real hug?" Nick said with his hands in the air.

"Ohhh, Nicky," Brass said with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen. "Only for you,"

As soon as he let go of Nick, his phone rang. Brass sighed and looked at Nick with apologetic eyes.

"It's no problem Brass. You can take the call." Nick said as he smiled.

"Sorry, Nicky. I'll be right back," Brass said while walking out of the room.

Greg came up to Nick and gave him a tight hug.

"Man, it has been so boring without hearing that southern drawl you have," Greg said chuckling. Everyone in the room was in agreement. Nick's voice was what they missed the most.

Everyone thought that Greg was smiling as they laughed. Greg let a whimper slip from his lips. Everyone heard it but no one was going to address it.

"What is wrong Greggo?" Nick asked as he loosened his hug.

"Nothin' man I'm just glad you're back," Greg said releasing Nick from his grasp.

"I'm glad to be back!" Nick yelped, trying to lighten up the mood.

Everyone laughed and brushed it off. Greg mouthed "thank you" to Nick.

Nick simply nodded his head and smiled

Grissom was next. He stepped forward, and the room fell silent.

"I…..we missed you Nicky," Grissom said with a smirk on his face. "You have no idea how good it is to have you back!" Grissom said with a cheer.

"Yeah!" Everybody said in unison.

Brass walked in with a basket from his car. The basket included a bottle of champagne for the grown ups and soda for Lindsay and Nick.

"Great timing Chief!" Warrick said as Brass handed him a paper coffee cup.

He passed the cups around to everyone. He gave a cup to Nick but quickly took it back.

"Oh, come on Brass!" Nick begged.

"Nope. You're on medication. NO ALCOHOL!" Brass said in a taunting voice.

"I hate you," Nick said in a whining voice.

"Oh, Nicky my boy, I have a feeling that those feelings will soon change when you see what I got you," Brass said in a childish voice.

Brass poured 6 cups of champagne and 2 cups of Coca Cola.

"Who's gonna give the toast?" Greg said as everyone looked at each other.

Everyone's eyes stopped at Warrick.

"Oh, no pressure guys," Warrick said jokingly.

The room fell silent as Warrick began his speech.

"To Nick. A man who is alive and kickin'. He fooled fate….again and has decided that he likes staying with us a lot more. May the many years you have on this earth serve you well, and may you go on to do bigger and better things," Warrick began to get teary eyed and his voice started to waver. "To Nick," He said and raised his glass.

"To Nick!" Everyone said while banging their paper cups together.

Nick smiled through the tears and hugged Warrick. This hug was not like the others and everyone saw it. This was a good solid hug. This was a hug of brothers.

Just as the moment really began to sink in, 6 phones rang in unison.

"Grrrrr," Sara said

"We have to go Nick. All the way to Mesquite. Sorry," Catherine said with an apologetic voice "Come on Linds, time to go."

"No. I want to stay with Uncle Nick," Lindsay whined.

"No. Uncle Nick needs to rest and how will he do that with a mouth like yours?" Catherine asked as the room lit up with laughter.

"Oh, well I guess it must be hereditary," Lindsay said as she sat back down on the bed.

The room was then filled with hoops and hollers. Catherine stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Cath, really it's OK. I want her to stay," Nick said smiling at Lindsay. "And anyways, Mesquite is in the opposite direction of your house. You can come and pick her up on your way home."

"How long do you think you'll be able to handle her for?" Catherine asked concerned.

"How ever long you're away," Nick said

Catherine looked skeptically and made sure Nick was ready for what was about to happen.

"She's gonna talk your ear off," Catherine said.

Lindsay opened her mouth and was about to say something witty but Catherine shut it down fast.

"We'll be fine promise," Nick said in his reassuring voice

"OK. Linds, look at me. Do not be rough," Catherine said.

"OK!" Lindsay said giving her mom a final hug.

By now everyone else had told Nick and Linds good bye and had left for their cars.

Catherine finally walked out of the room and left the two alone.

"Now the fun can really begin!" Lindsay said with a light in her eyes

Lindsay had been left with Nick for an hour. She hadn't worn him out yet. Catherine kept calling making sure he was OK with Lindsay there. Nick had finally assured his parents that he was in good hands with Linds and that they should go home and get some sleep.

"Got any 4's?" Nick asked as he sat cross legged in the bed.

"Go Fish!" Lindsay said proudly as she sat across from Nick on his bed.

"Got any……." She thought about it for a second. "9's?"

"I think you're cheating," he said as he laid the 9 down on the bed.

"Mom always said you were a sore loser," Lindsay said while placing her last pair on the bed.

"Your mother said that?" Nick asked with his eyes big.

"Yep. And I think she might be right," Lindsay said as she collected the M&M's that were in winners circle.

"Best out of 11?" Nick begged.

"Oh, Uncle Nick. Can't stand the fact that a 12 year old beat you at Go Fish?" Lindsay said in a taunting voice.

"Actually, no I can't," Nick said crossing his arms like a spoiled brat.

"Just admit it," She said with her nose in the air.

"Fine. You win," Nick said throwing his cards on the bed.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Lindsay said popping M&M's in her mouth.

"Let me have a couple," Nick said holding out his hand.

"No. I won them fair and square," Lindsay said popping a handful in her mouth.

"Please!" Nick said begging

"Fine!" Lindsay said popping 2 M&M's into his hand.

"2? That's it?" Nick said in shock of the red and blue M&M in his hand

"Now, if I do remember correctly, you said "Lindsay may I have a couple?" And guess what uncle Nicky, a couple is 2.

Nick was in shock of how stingy she was being.

"You're cold. That's your mom coming out in you," Nick said as Lindsay's mouth hung open.

"Fine," Lindsay said opening a fresh bag and pouring some into her hand to give Nick.

"Nope. I don't want them now!" He said in a bratty tone.

"Fine more for me then!" Lindsay said popping a handful in her mouth.

"OK please?" Nick said giving up the tough routine and held out his hand.

"Oh, now you want some. Is it yes or is it no Uncle Nicky?" Lindsay declared with her hands on her hips.

"It's yes," Nick said shaking his hand.

"Yes what?" Lindsay said in her brattiest tone.

"Yes please?" Nick asked not sure of what to say.

"Yes please Princess Lindsay." Lindsay said with her nose in the air.

"Oh. Absolutely not," Nick said crossing his arms.

"I guess you don't want the M&M's bad enough," Lindsay said smiling.

"OK. Fine," Nick said as he took a deep breath. "Yes please Princess Lindsay. May I have some M&M's?"

"Yes you may," Lindsay said as she passed him a new, unopened bag.

"Oh, you're so generous! That's another part of your mom coming out in you. A good part," Nick said smiling at Lindsay. "Lindsay, you don't know how happy you made me by staying and talking with me,"

"The pleasure is mine Uncle Nick," Lindsay said with a smile on her face.

Nick laughed until he noticed Lindsay staring at the numerous bites on his skin. Nick self consciously covered them up with the blanket.

Lindsay looked away quickly. She was ashamed that she had made Nick feel uncomfortable.

"Lindsay," Nick said as he looked at her.

She looked out the window. She didn't want to look at his broken smile. The smile he put on to make you feel better.

"Lindsay," Nick said again with a little more force behind his voice.

"I'm sorry. My mom always tells me it's not nice to stare. Sorry I made you mad," Lindsay said as her eyes welled with tears.

"Lindsay, I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you? You are the only one that stayed with me all afternoon. You're a wonderful girl Lindsay," Nick said while pulling her into a hug.

"You know what's a mystery Uncle Nick?" Linds asked as she grabbed him tight.

"What's that Linds," Nick said with a smile.

"That you don't have a girlfriend," Lindsay said in an innocent voice.

Nick broke into laughter.

"I mean you are so nice and funny and cool," Lindsay said.

"Cooler then Uncle Warrick?" Nick asked hoping to receive a yes.

"Well, it's a tie," Lindsay said with a smile.

"That's just another way of saying no," Nicks aid laughing.

"No it's not. It's just a way of saying that I can't tell the difference," Lindsay said with determination in her voice.

Nick and Linds stared out the window for a few minutes.

Lindsay finally got up the guts to ask Nick the question she had been trying to ask him the whole day.

"Uncle Nick?" Linds started.

"Mmhmm?" Nick answered.

"What did that man do to you?" Linds asked it in her innocent voice.

Nick looked deep into her eyes and said, "So many things Linds."


	7. On the Inside

Hello hello hello.

Disclaimer: I don't any of CSI (I wish). CBS owns them (Lucky Bastards!).

September 22

Lindsay sat there on the bed looking at a confused Nick. What did he mean "so many things"? One thing her mother did teach her was not to pry. If something is supposed to be left to your imagination, leave it there.

Nick stared out the window and looked down on the rest of Las Vegas. A few minutes passed and they sat there silently. The only sound that broke the silence was the sound of M&M's knocking against Nick's teeth.

"I spy with my little eye something…………" Lindsay thought of a color off of the top of her head. Nick glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Red," She said after a deep thought.

She sat there waiting for Nick to guess.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked as he smiled.

"Dead serious," Lindsay stated as she got on her knees.

Nick felt like a little kid again. He had his legs crossed with his hands sitting in his lap, while he looked out the window.

"Guess already! Geez," Lindsay spat out loudly causing Nick to jump.

"Sorry Uncle Nick. Didn't mean to scare you!" She said in a maniacal tone.

"I was not scared!" Nick said as his nostrils flared.

"You're lying." Lindsay said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and how do you know?" Nick asked with his hands on his hips in a mocking fashion.

"Mom said your nostrils flare when you lie." Lindsay said with a smile.

"How would your mom know?" Nick said as his jaw dropped.

"I heard her and Mr. Grissom talking about it. He was did some test on 15 people."

"You know listening in on other people's conversations is messed up on so many levels right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't try and change the subject."

"What does Warrick do when he lies the?" Nick asked excitedly.

"He blinks a lot."

"And Sara?"

"Why should I tell you anymore? There's nothing in it for me!" Lindsay said crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"How about I buy you something?" Nick said bargaining with the girl

"Yeah right." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"No seriously! Something over $20."

"$30." Lindsay demanded

"Fine whatever. What does Sara do?"

"She bites her bottom lip. But you see Sara is complicated and so is Greg. Sara bites her lip a lot which doesn't always mean she's lying. She could be biting her lip because she's impatient. Greg scratches his head and looks down. Mom says that with all the chemicals in Greg's head, he could be scratching cause his scalp if burning off."

Nick spit an M&M straight across the room.

"Nice," Lindsay said as she laughed. "Real nice."

"What about your mom?"

"Nope. Not telling you," Lindsay said biting her lip.

"Please. Do it for me. Your favorite Uncle"

"Fine. She very rarely lies but when she does her top lip twitches."

"Interesting. What about Grissom?"

"Grissom doesn't lie."

"Yeah right!"

"No seriously. He doesn't."

"Like I'm gonna believe that."

The door opened and Grissom walked in. "Believe what?"

Lindsay and Nick looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"O-K," Grissom said slowly. "So Nick, did she drive you crazy?" Grissom said while leaning against the door frame.

"No," Nick said while looking at a shocked Lindsay. "We had fun. You can come in you know," Nick said motioning for Grissom to come out of the doorway.

"How about you come out here," Grissom said as he motioned for him to come out of the room. "Doctors said that you can walk around now," Grissom said with a smile on his face. He knew that it would make Nick happy."

Nick hopped out of the bed but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. The IV was connecting him to the bed.

"Hold on there Mr. Stokes," Doctor Sparrow said as he sat Nick down.

"He said that you said that I could walk around," Nick said almost sounding like Lindsay.

Grissom and Lindsay looked at each other as they rolled their eyes.

"Oh you can. But after we do a few tests," the doctor said while looking at Grissom and Lindsay. "Sorry Mr. Grissom and….. Ms. Willows but…………"

"Ewwww. Don't call me Ms. Willows. It makes me sound all…..old," Lindsay said while making a funny facial expression,"

"Come on Lindsay. Let's go and watch some TV," Grissom said while trying to attempt to get Lindsay up and out of the room.

"There is a TV in here," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay," Grissom said with a stern look in his eye.

"Fine," She said as she grabbed her M&M's and headed for the exit. "Don't forget Uncle Nick," She started before popping more M&M's in her mouth, "this isn't over."

"Not by a long shot," He said with a smile.

A smile and a wave later, Grissom and Lindsay were in the lobby watching some Hillary Duff movie. Lindsay was glued to the TV, leaving Grissom enough time to grab a quick coffee from the machine.

While Lindsay and Grissom were in the lobby, Dr. Sparrow asked Nick a round of personal questions. They were quick and painless. He took the IV out of his hand and left the room with best wishes for Nick.

"One more thing," Dr. Sparrow said as he re-entered the room. "This doesn't mean that we're letting you go. You must stay on the grounds and near the facility. And having 1 or 2 people with you wouldn't be such a bad idea. Do you think you will need a wheelchair?"

"NO," Nick almost yelled. "I mean no. I'd much rather walk," Nick said as the Doctor waved good bye.

Nick came out of the room wearing normal clothing, blue shirt, baggy jeans, and his Puma's he bought before 'the incident'.

"I see you're ready," Grissom said as he observed Nick's clothing.

"Yeah, I am," Nick said as he self consciously covered his arms with his sleeves.

"Nick, you're fine," Grissom said grabbing his arms.

"No, I'm not. I look horrible," Nick said as he adjusted his shirt to cover all of his neck, arms, and chest.

Grissom let out an exasperated sigh and looked in Lindsay's direction.

"Are you ready Linds?" Grissom asked.

"I didn't know she was coming," Nick said as he covered up even more.

"Why does it matter?" Grissom asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't want her seeing me like this," Nick said frustrated.

"Like what?" Grissom asked.

Nick sighed and noticed Lindsay walking in their direction.

"Fine, whatever," Nick said with an upset look on his face.

They headed out the front way to the garden. The bright colors of sky blue and cherry red lit up the scenery.

Nick felt great walking out into the fresh air instead of the sticky hospital atmosphere. He ran his hands along the trees and the flowers.

He saw a lovely purple one which matched Lindsay's shirt. He picked it and fixed it behind her ear. "For my most favorite lady in the world," Nick said as he finished. Lindsay thanked him and gave him a hug.

"What about me?" Catherine said from behind.

"Yeah, and me," Sara said wither hands on her hips.

"Now you know how it feels," Grissom said with a smug look on his face.

"It's good to see you walkin' around," Sara said as she hugged him.

He took in a sharp breath. She backed up and looked at him

"Did I hurt you?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"No. It's just these bites. They are becoming raw because I'm itching so much," Nick said while itching his arms.

"Bites?" Lindsay asked from below. "Bites from what?"

"Oh nothing," Nick said as he looked from Gil to Catherine and then to Sara.

They had sad looks on there face as Nick tried his hardest to keep the info from Lindsay.

"This whole keeping secrets thing, just isn't working for me," Lindsay said with her hands on her hips.

Lindsay didn't know it but she had lightened up the mood. The attention was off of Nick and to Lindsay and the purple flower in her hair.

"What a pretty flower," Sara said as she knelt down to Lindsay's level. "I bet a real handsome man picked it for you," Sara said with a smile.

"Yep. And it's one of my most favorite things in the world," Lindsay said as she took it from behind her ear and smelt it.

"One of your favorite things in the world?" Nick asked. "It's just a flower."

"It's the little things that count Uncle Nicky," Lindsay said while picking a blue one that almost matched Nick's shirt. She raised it to his eye level and he sniffed it.

They all tried so hard to comfort him and make sure he was really OK. But what they didn't know was that inside, he was torn up.

Read and Review please!

Thanks again!

-CSIFanatic08


	8. Only in Her Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, yada, yada, yada.

Read and Review please!

P.S. School is a Biatch which means I can't update as often as I have been (every other day)! Bear with me! By the way, everyone one in the list below, thank you for your support you have given me. It means a lot!

Kylie Anderson, Mma63, StarESP4Cat, rojaji, higherbeingfriendsfan, rozzy07,Amber20, nicky69, Padfoot4ever and mudhousejunkie224

Again, the people above, you guys have encouraged me to continue writing. Thank you!

The walk was wonderful. The air really had helped Nick and it helped him unwind a little. Catherine, Sara, Grissom, Nick, and Lindsay all walked into the lobby with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much you guys," Nick said as he had a smile on his face. A smile that the team thought had disappeared.

"It was our pleasure," Catherine said rubbing his back. Another wince came through Nick's body as Catherine had rubbed a rather raw spot on his back.

"Sorry," Catherine said with regret in her eyes. "Linds, how about you go get your backpack and we'll head home?" Catherine asked as she attempted to get Lindsay out so they could talk.

Lindsay got the message and walked to the room.

"You guys don't have to go yet," Nick said as he glanced at his watch. "It's only…6:00? Wow, time flies!" he said as he covered his arms back up.

Catherine grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeves up. Nick tried to pull away but Catherine was intent on what she was looking at.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you to rub, not itch?" Catherine said while trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes," Nick said finally freeing his arm from her grip. He pulled the sleeves over his arms.

Nick was about to tell Catherine how much he didn't like her grabbing him in such a rude manner but was interrupted by Lindsay walking into the room.

"All set," she said with a somber tone.

"Why such the long face?" Grissom asked as he looked into Lindsay's eyes.

"I don't want to leave Uncle Nick yet. I don't think he's ready," Lindsay said seriously. They laughed as she attempted to be so….adult.

"I'm not joking," Lindsay said with a serious look which matched her serious tone perfectly.

They stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Why wouldn't you think I'm ready?" Nick asked with a shrug of his shoulder.

Lindsay debated telling him. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out,"

"Sure. I promise," Nick said as his nostrils flared.

"You're lying," Lindsay said. Sara, Grissom, and Catherine all looked at Lindsay with jaws dropped.

"Why would you say I'm lying?" Nick said as he got on one knee.

She pointed to her nostrils and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I know my nostrils flared but I promise, I won't freak out," Nick said as he looked into her eyes. Lindsay saw that he meant it and was about to continue with her statement when she realized where they were.

"Can we go to your room and talk about this?" Lindsay asked wanting the most privacy for Nick as she could possibly give.

"Sure," Nick said as Lindsay grabbed his hand.

Warrick and Greg were at a diner grabbing a quick cup of coffee before they went to go see Nick again. They too, were getting sick of the hospital atmosphere.

"How do you think he's doing?" Greg asked while adding creamer to his coffee.

"I don't know man. We all think he's doing so great now, but what's to say that won't all change within the next couple months. When it really starts to sink in," Warrick said while sipping his coffee black, as always.

"When what sinks in?"

"Reality. When he finally realizes that we saw him in that box. Everything he went through, we saw. The ants. The light. The dying for air. We saw all that. He's gonna have to live with the fact that the entire lab saw his meltdown," Warrick said bitterly.

"It seems like Nick's more over it then you are," Greg said adding sugar to his coffee.

"Yeah," Warrick said looking out the window. "But I've been thinking," Warrick said as he leaned forward. "Nick weighs what, 170, 180. Right?"

"Yeah I guess, why?" Greg said stirring his coffee.

"Walter Gordon wasn't exactly the type of guy that could drug let alone pick up a 175 pound man, and dump him in the back of a truck," Warrick said as he took another sip.

"Stop," Greg said as he put his hands on the table. "Just stop. If Nick is close to closure, then just let him go. Don't drag these ideas into his head that there might be another guy out there that was expecting him to die in that box. For all he knows, the guy that tried to kill him, killed himself. I mean don't you think he's been through enough? Kristy, and then Nigel, and now this. All of the 'what if's' need to be left as 'what if's' and nothing else. They are just theories. There is no concrete evidence that there was another man or woman at the scene. So until there is, I would suggest you keeping your little ideas to yourself," Greg exploded. He got up from the table and walked out of the diner. He didn't mean to let all of his emotions boil over onto Warrick. It just….happened….. all by itself.

They were now in Nick's room in various areas. Nick had already changed into his hospital gown. Grissom was standing next to the monitor on Nick's left. Sara and Catherine sat on the hospital chairs and Linds sat with Nick on the bed.

"I had a dream," Lindsay said looking into Nick's eyes. "More of a daydream actually. The say you disappeared."

"What happened?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"I was about to get to that," She said while looking at her mother. "You were in a box. A green box. At first I thought it was weird because you hate the color green. You were…..crying. You pounded on the sides of the box, but no one came," She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Lindsay has never been told these details. How would she have known about the box, let alone the color of the eerie green glow sticks that lit up the tomb that Nick had been put into.

She continued by saying, "You died. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. You were suffocating. Just as you took your last breath, a light came from the top of the box. That's when I woke up,"

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was in to much shock to really say anything.

Sara cut the silence and started asking questions that were on her mind. "Have you had anymore?"

"Yes. When I was with Uncle Nick. We were on the bed and then I looked out the window, and I just, dreamed," Lindsay said with a confused look on her face.

"What was it about?" Grissom asked as he sat in the chair next to Sara.

Lindsay looked at Uncle Nick and started to cry. "You chest started moving really, really fast. The doctors came in and did CPR but you didn't breathe. They said that your throat was closed. They tried to stick a tube down you throat……" Her words trailed off as she wiped her tears.

Nick picked at the pedals on the flower as he listened. How could she know what was gonna happen?

"They got the tube in your throat but you never woke up," Lindsay said as she stormed the room crying.

A teary eyes Catherine chased after her and embraced her. Lindsay cried into her stomach and gripped her back.

Sara sat their shocked at the events that had just passed. Grissom sat in the chair, silently thinking about what Lindsay said. They all new that she wouldn't lie about something as serious as this. Plus, they all saw how visibly upset she was.

"Maybe, she read something wrong in the dream. Maybe you woke up, but not before her dream ended," Sara said as she tried to make more sense of the fact that Lindsay told them the fate of Nicholas Stokes.

Nick looked at them with cold eyes, and rolled over onto his right side. He stared at the scratch at the wall, as he slowly feel asleep, He tried to push all the thoughts out of his head as he focused on sleep. Nick gripped his pillow, and slowly crept into unconsciousness as Sara and Grissom looked at each other with teary eyes. Sara stormed from the room as she sobbed all the way to her car. Grissom sat there looking at Nick, and wondering if this would be the last time he ever saw him. This thought made Grissom sick, so he stayed with Nick, until his eyes could stay open no longer.

Mwahaha! A new twist! Do ya like? To be continued defiantly! Read and Review whether you want me to continue down this path! The fate of this story lies in your hands!

-CSIFanatic08


	9. Scattered Flowers

Disclaimer: The same as always.

Please Read and Review!

-CSIFanatic08

Nick had slept a good 13 hours before the restless sound of pillows, blankets and breathing finally woke him up. He turned over from his right, to his left side, to observe the people behind him. He sat up in the bed, wanting to get a proper head count of the people in his room. He winced as his hospital gown rubbed the raw flesh on his back. He began scratching his neck as a bite irrated the bright pink skin.

"9," Nick said out loud as he looked at all the familiar faces, with his eyes barely open.

A nurse walking in startled Nick. She walked over to his right to check his monitor. She began jotting down information when Nick finally got the voice to ask her the question.

"When can I go home?" Nick asked with lonely eyes. Nick's voice also startled the nurse as she fumbled with his chart.

"Oh… um, hello," the nurse said trying to brush off her scare.

"Hello," Nick said with a smile.

"Doctor Sparrow said that you could leave…" She said as she tried to find his release date. "Well, you've been in the restraints twice, sedated twice, and you've been out of the bed once, am I correct?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. She wasn't sure he was going to accept her answer. "The chart here says you've got another 4 days," She said while folding of his chart and heading for the nearest exit.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Nick said with an angry tone. "So you're telling me that I have to spend another 4 days in this hospital?" He said irately.

"Yes, your body is not fully recovered. It's still going through a lot of stress. My best recommendation for you is to limit the occupants in you room, to at least 2," She said as she turned her attention to the 9 people in his room.

"You're one lucky guy," she said as she wrote more information onto the clip board.

Lucky? How is that? I've got 4 more days in this….place," Nick said with venom in his voice.

"Some people come into these hospitals with no one. They sit in the beds watching TV and talking to themselves," she said in an upset tone. "But you, you have so many people that care about you," she turned her head to the flowers and cards in the window sill.

"I didn't even notice those," Nick said as a wave of guilt was felt through out his body.

"Just appreciate what you have Nicholas Stokes. You never know when you'll lose it," she said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

Nick sat in the bed thinking about the conversation they had had. Nick looked up from his twiddling thumbs, and looked up at the people in the chairs before him, his family.

Warrick and Greg hopped out of the car and walked towards the door. Warrick opened the door and walked in with Greg not far behind.

"Do you have any idea how much this is gonna cost?" Greg asked as they stood in line.

"No. But it will be worth it," Warrick said with a grin on his face.

Their conversation was cut short when the patron met them at the door.

"Welcome to Sam's Diner! Dine- in or carry out?" she said as Warrick read her nametag.

"Hi Alicia, this is for carry out," Warrick said as he looked at Greg.

Greg had been looking at the patron ever since they walked through the doors. She was a cute girl with thin glasses which took away from her gorgeous blue eyes. She also had blonde hair which was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She stood at about 5'4 and 120lbs. She was exactly Greg's type. Warrick hated to wake him from his day dream, so he let it go.

"Carry out? OK could you please follow me," Alicia said as her face blushed. She looked at Greg and smiled. Greg acted as if he was a 5th grader in puppy love.

"Don't drool now," Warrick said when he was sure that Alicia was out of ear shot. With that comment Greg closed his mouth with a snap.

"I'm not drooling," Greg said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Not yet," Warrick said with a chuckle as they met up with Alicia at the carry out cash register.

"OK what can I get you?" Alicia said, her face still a faded shade of red. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"Well," Warrick started attempting to break the awkwardness in the air. "Can we have 9 sausage and egg meals and 1 deluxe sausage meal with eggs and hash browns? By the way, do the sausage and egg meals come with pancakes?"

She seemed somewhat side tracked as she and Greg began flirting from across the counter.

"Hello?" Warrick said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yes. Sorry. So that was 9 sausage and egg meals which comes with a short stack each, 1 deluxe sausage meal with eggs and hash browns which also includes a short stack. Anything else?" Alicia said with a giggle.

"Yeah," Warrick said as he looked back at Greg who had the geekiest smile on his face. "9 coffees and 2 orange juices."

"Alright the total is," Alicia started as she waited for the receipt to finish printing. "$101.59. Would you like cup holders?"

"Oh snap," Greg said as he looked at the receipt over Warrick's shoulder. The statement caused Alicia to giggle her.

Warrick dug into his pocket and pulled a hundred dollar bill and a five out. He placed it on the counter as he put his wallet back in his pocket and turned his back to Greg.

"Well, that just sucked me dry," Warrick said as he leaned against the counter. "Man, I remember when meals at this place were 5 dollars each. You know what I'm talking about?" Warrick said as he shifted his attention to the annoying giggling sound that was coming from behind him. He turned around to see Greg exchanging numbers with Alicia.

"Apparently not," Warrick said a little louder then usual so that the sickening couple would hurry up with their little exchange.

"Oh sorry sir," Alicia said as she realized that she was on the clock. "Your change is $3.41,"

"No," Warrick said, "keep the change."

"Thank you sir," Alicia said. "Have a great day!"

"You too," Warrick said as he waved good-bye to her.

"Ah man, do you have it bad or what? You were back there, all smitten. God, could you have been any more obvious?" Warrick asked. When he didn't get a response he turned around, where he would expect to find Greg. However, Greg was M.I.A. As he looked back at the cash register, he saw Greg bend down and kiss Alicia's hand.

"GREG!" Warrick said as he motioned for the door.

Greg looked more embarrassed then ever. His face was a dark shade of red. He said his good byes to his dream girl and then found his way back to Warrick.

"Tell me you did not just do what I think you did?" Warrick asked as he looked at Greg with laughter in his eyes.

"Do what?" Greg asked with a dumb expression on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me Sanders," Warrick said with a smile on his face. "Just, don't," Warrick said as he held up a hand. They laughed as they walked over to the condiments table. They loaded the bag with creamer, sugar, syrup, salt, pepper, and plastic forks and spoons.

"Receipt number 187, order's up," A man said over the intercom.

"Go get it Sanders. I'm gonna get cup holders," Warrick said as he pointed to the pick up line.

"Alright, my pleasure," he said as he spotted Alicia holding their food.

"On second thought, you get the cup holders. I'll get the food," Warrick said as he pushed Greg back towards the condiment table.

"But…" Greg said but by the time the word left his mouth, Warrick was already picking up the bags.

They met up by the door.

"The coffee is still over there," Warrick said as he looked towards Alicia holding two cups in her hands. "Go get em'….. Or should I say her, tiger."

"Don't mind if I do," Greg said as he headed over to Alicia behind the counter. Half way towards her, he tripped dropping the cup holders.

The people in the diner laughed and pointed at Greg. Warrick felt horrible but knew that he was resilient. Alicia put the coffees down and jumped over the counter. She grabbed Greg by the right arm, and helped him up.

"You OK?" She asked as she brushed the crumbs from the floor off of his shirt.

"Yep just fine…now," Greg said as he brushed the rest of himself off. "Thanks," Greg said with a sheepish smile.

"My pleasure," Alicia said as she helped him out to the car with the coffees.

They made their way out of the diner and to Warrick's SUV. She opened the door for Warrick who was struggling with the keys.

"Thank you," he said with a sincere smile as he placed the bags in the back seat. Alicia went around the front of the car and opened the door for Greg.

"Thank you very much," Greg said as placed the hot coffee on the seat.

"It was nice meeting you, Greg," Alicia said as she extended her hand to him.

"It was nice meeting you too, Alicia," Greg said with a mile wide smile on his face.

Alicia walked back over to the driver's side of the vehicle. "You too……" Alicia said as she realized that she hadn't asked him for his name.

"The name's Warrick," Warrick stated with his hand extended. "And it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," Alicia said as she stepped back long enough for him to close the door. Greg closed the door and waved through the window.

Alicia walked back into the diner as she watched Greg and Warrick drive off. She looked out the window until they were out of sight. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she replayed the last events in her mind. Was she in love?

"I think I'm in love," Greg said as he handed Warrick a coffee at a red light.

Warrick scoffed and continued with a, "Sure your right G,"

"I really think I am," Greg said as he sipped the coffee but quickly spit it back in the cup.

Warrick had been working up the courage to ask Greg about the other night for the last couple hours.

"What happened last night, man? You just exploded on me," Warrick said in the softest voice he could muster.

The smile on Greg's face faded as quickly as it came. "I don't want to talk about it," Greg said as he looked out the window.

"Well, we need to talk about it. I need you to explain to me, where those feelings came from," Warrick said as they approached another red light.

"I can't tell you where they came from because I don't know where they came from," Greg said as he looked back at Warrick. "I have no idea what I said last night, but I know that I meant every single word. I apologize for the delivery and the timing, but not what was said," Greg said as he looked back out the window.

Warrick didn't say another word the rest of the drive. He made the left turn into the hospital parking lot and found a spot. Greg saw Catherine and Lindsay walking hand in hand back into the hospital. Warrick and Greg got out of the car and grabbed the food.

"Where were you guys?" Warrick asked with 4 bags of food in his hands.

"Oh, we just took a nice little walk through the garden," Catherine said as she ran a hand through Lindsay's hair.

"How's my favorite niece?" Warrick asked as he lowered himself to her level.

"I'm good Uncle Warrick how are you?" Lindsay said.

Warrick was hoping that she would have said 'favorite uncle' but he accepted just plain 'uncle'.

They had a quick hug before it was Greg's turn for a hug. He too received the label 'uncle', but he wasn't one to gripe.

"What are these?" Warrick asked as he noticed Catherine holding a bouquet of hand picked flowers.

"Oh, Linds and I had a talk about what happened last night while we picked flowers," Catherine said as she held her daughter close to her.

"Guys. Coffee is hot," Greg said as he fumbled with the cup holder which was not insulating the heat at all.

Warrick looked at Greg as an attempt to shut him up. "What happened last night?" Warrick asked as he gripped the bags tighter.

"You guys didn't hear?" Catherine asked as Lindsay and her looked at each other.

Both men shook their heads as they imagined what could have happened.

"Well, how about we have breakfast first and then we'll talk. All four of us," Catherine said while trying to hold the matriarch role of the unit.

Warrick wasn't up for an argument and so he agreed with a nod of the head.

Greg and Warrick walked silently into the lobby, as thoughts ran through their heads. What could she be talking about?

As the walked past room 7 they heard the faint sound of a flat line throughout the hall. Before they were able to locate the sound of the beep, Grissom, Sara, Mr. Stokes, Mrs. Stokes, and Brass were all pushed into the hallway. The door closed behind them but for the few seconds that the door was open it was very apparent where the flat line was coming from.

Warrick dropped the food as he sprinted to the group of 5 outside of the door. Greg sat the coffee on the end table in the lobby and Catherine let the flowers loosely fall from her fingers. They all ran to the door way, as they waited for an answer. Lindsay however, sat there with flowers scattered at her feet, not able to move. She stared down the hallway as Mrs. Stokes buried her face into Mr. Stokes chest. Warrick balled his hands into fists. Greg stood there and swallowed his pain, bottling it for another time. Grissom crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manner. Brass sat there fiddling with his finger nails, picking the last layer off of the pinky finger. Catherine held her hand over her mouth as the news hit her ears. She turned her head towards the lobby and what she didn't find, shocked everyone.

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I will be writing many more. Quick poll: Should Nick live or die? Send me a review with what you want!

Read and Review please!

Thanx guys!

-CSIFanatic08


	10. Happy Tears

Hello again everyone! Ditto for what ever the disclaimer was last time….

VERY SHORT STORY!

P.S. Read and Review Please!

Thanx,

-CSIFanatic08

Catherine's breath was caught in her throat. She stifled to get let the words escape from her throat.

"Lindsay!" Catherine yelled as she searched around the lobby. "Where are you!"

Lindsay was no where to be seen. As Catherine and Brass ran outside to the garden in search of Lindsay, Nick's doctors opened the door and walked out. They closed the door behind them.

"Well?" Warrick pushed while asking what was on everybody's mind.

"He's stable. We gave him a pain killer to help with the bites and an oatmeal cream to reduce the itching," Dr. Sparrow said as he looked at the group of people. "I'm gonna need to limit the occupants in his room to 1 with an exception to Mr. and Mrs. Stokes. I'm also gonna need statements from everyone in the room at the time of the seizure,"

"Seizure?" Mr. Stokes asked as he held his wife in his arms.

"Yes, if you guys have noticed, Nicholas had been scratching his bites a lot. He was on the pain medication which dulled the pain, but didn't take it away completely. On some areas of his skin, he never felt the pain. He scratched almost to the vein. He lost some blood. Not enough to raise a panic, but enough to put him on a heavy sedative. He should be out for about 8 to 9 hours." Dr. Sparrow said as he took a breath. "Mrs. Stokes, Mr. Stokes," Dr. Sparrow started, "when was the last time you slept?"

"Why?" Mr. Stokes asked in an authoritive tone.

"Because, you too are also putting yourself through a lot of stress. Your body needs to rest. You are not doing Nick any favors by staying up hours on end. I would recommend you going to your hotel in a little bit."

"That's not possible," Mrs. Stokes said. 'We're staying til' he wakes up,"

"How about I take you to your hotel, or better yet, I have a spare room at my place. It's quiet and will give you plenty of time to relax," Warrick said while pleading with Mr. and Mrs. Stokes.

"Honey," Mr. Stokes said as he turned his wife towards him. "Nick will be here when we get back, I promise,"

"Don't make promises you can't make," She warned him as she looked into this eyes.

"We need to rest honey, we've gone 48 straight," Mr. Stokes said while begging his wife.

"OK, but only if it's alright with you Warrick," She said as she faced Warrick.

"You're welcome any time," Warrick said while giving Mrs. Stoke a hug and Mr. Stokes a hand shake.

Mr. Stokes, Mrs. Stokes, and Warrick headed for the doorway, when the spotted Catherine holding Lindsay in her arms as she cried. Brass wasn't too far behind.

"What happened?" Warrick asked. "Where did you find her?"

"The Garden," Catherine said as she took a seat in the lobby. Warrick patted Lindsay on her back and walked Mr. and Mrs. Stokes out of the hospital.

"How's Nick?" Brass asked as he waked towards Sara, Grissom and Greg. They were still in the hallway looking at Nick through the glass.

"He had a seizure. Doctor said he scratched himself to much. They are about to bandage him up," Greg said when Grissom and Sara couldn't find the words to say.

"My God," Brass said as he turned around and led the group to the lobby.

"Where did you find her Jim?" Grissom asked as he ran his hand through Lindsay's hair.

"The Garden. We knew exactly where to look," Jim said as he lowered himself into a seat.

"How's Nick?" Catherine asked as she softened her pats to Lindsay's back.

"He….. He had a seizure. They said it's a mix of the trauma and the scratching," Sara said as she grabbed one of the coffees off of the table.

"So he's breathing?" Lindsay said against her mother's chest.

"Yep. He's breathing," Catherine said as she hugged Lindsay tightly.

"I had another dream," Lindsay said as she lifted her head from her mother's chest.

"When? About what, honey? Tell me," Catherine said as she looked into her baby's eyes.

"Five minutes ago. It had to of been around Christmas time because I could see our breaths. We were in the Christmas tree patch and Uncle Warrick had me on his shoulders," She paused as the rest of the team scooted closer. "You and Aunt Sara were picking Candy Canes. And then…." Lindsay said with a smile. "Uncle Nick and Uncle Greg led the guy who chops the trees over to the tree we wanted,"

The room paused as they took in the new information.

"So, Nick was alive in your dream?" Grissom asked just to be sure.

"Yes, then everyone came back to our house and Uncle Nick and Uncle Grissom poured apple cider and Uncle Nick put me on his shoulders. I put the star on top of the tree. It was so beautiful," her eyes lit up with excitement as she pictured it again in her head.

Tears streamed down everyone's face as they realized that Nick was gonna be OK.

Catherine blubbered as she also pictured the 8 of them having Christmas together.

"Why are you sad mommy?" Lindsay asked with tears in her eyes.

"These are happy tears, baby," Catherine said through heavy breaths. "Very happy tears,"

Short I know, but it's 11 pm and I'm tired. Read and Review please!

Love Always,

-CSIFanatic08


	11. A Feeling

Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story as I hit the 10 chapter mark! Thanks for being there!

Read and Review please!

-CSIFanatic08

They had waited for the OK from the doctors to go inside. Nick had been awake for 2 hours as they ran tests and inserted more tubes into him. Warrick and Greg ran back to the diner to order more food on a count of the other food being dropped on the hospital lobby floor Greg had filled him in on the whole dream thing on the way there. Greg wasn't in the mood to flirt with Alicia so he plainly told her that he'd call her later. They arrived 5 minutes before Dr. Sparrow told them the information they needed to know.

"OK you guys," Dr. Sparrow said, "You have 20 minutes with Nicholas. After that, it's limited to one at a time. Am I understood?"

A series of yes' were the gang's response.

Nick was sitting up in the bed as he hummed the tune to an old Christmas song that had been lingering in his head.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman…..." Nick sang as the rest of the group anxiously made their way into the room led by Lindsay.

"Walking in a Winter Wonderland," Nick finished as the walked into the room.

"Uncle Nick! Uncle Nick!" Lindsay said as she jumped on the bed. "I had another dream!"

"Not right now Lindsay, please," Nick said with a somber look on his face.

"No you have to hear this!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"It's really important, Nicky," Grissom said with happiness in his eyes.

Nick smiled as his curiosity bubbled over. "OK, what is it Linds?"

"I had a dream that you lived and that you helped me put a star on the tree," Lindsay said as she hugged him.

"Star on a tree?" Nick asked the group as his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you know a Christmas tree!" Lindsay said as she released him from his hug.

Nick smiled to himself as he realized that he and Lindsay had an unspoken connection to each other.

"The song in the background was……" Lindsay thought as she tried to go over the memory in her head.

"Walking in a Winter Wonderland?" Nick asked with a smile on his face.

"That's it!" Lindsay said while pointing at Nick.

"How did you know that, Nicky? She didn't even tell us the song in the background," Brass said as he lowered himself into a seat.

"I……..don't know," Nick said as he never took his eyes of Lindsay.

Everyone sat there in silence for a while as the information sunk in a little deeper. How could Nick of known the song that was playing in Lindsay's head? Even Grissom was trying to think of someway this was possible, but yet he came up dry. Greg and Sara's stomachs grumbled in unison as the looked at the food in Warrick's hand.

"Food," Greg said, his face turning red as he realized that he said it out loud.

"You hungry?" Warrick asked as he looked at Nick.

"Starving," Nick said as he rubbed his stomach.

The crowd began gathering around the bags, grabbing the Styrofoam containers. However, Lindsay and Nick sat on his bed in silence, staring at each other.

Lindsay broke the silence as she whispered to Nick, "How did you know?"

"I don't know," Nick said with a smile.

Mrs. Stokes broke the trance as she handed Nick his Styrofoam container.

"Here you go son," She said as Nick grabbed it from her.

"Lindsay come here, it's time to eat," Catherine said as she cut up her food.

"Coming," Lindsay said as she hugged Nick one more time. She said excuse me to Brass and Sara and found her mom at the table, which was made from another chair.

"Thank you," Nick said as he began cutting his food.

"No problem man," Warrick said as he stuck half a pancake in his mouth.

"Pass the syrup, please," Mr. Stokes said.

"Here you go, Sir," Grissom said as he handed the syrup off to Sara.

"Please, call me Bill," Mr. Stokes said as he took the syrup from Sara.

"OK," Grissom said with a smile.

Greg then passed out the coffees to everyone and gave Lindsay her orange juice. She accepted it with a thank you and then looked at Nick who had been looking at her. Neither one of them said much as the tried to regain the connection that they had had earlier.

"Here you go, Nick," Greg said as he handed a coffee to Nick.

"Oh, thanks Greggo," Nick said as he sat it on the coffee table.

"Cisco, can you hand me a napkin," Nick asked attempted to swallow.

"Nicholas," both of his parents scolded. Bill let Jillian take this one as he submitted. "We've always taught you to talk with your mouth empty," Jillian said with a childish tone.

Nick's smile faded as Warrick, Greg, and even Jim and Gil laughed at Nick being scolded by his mommy.

"Mom," Nick said when his mouth was finally empty. "Come on," he said as he put his hands in the air.

"No, buts," Jillian said in an even sterner tone. This cause the boys to laugh even harder until Jillian shot them a look as well. The discontinued the laughing and stared straight down at their plates.

"Boy do you know how to train em'," Sara said as she looked at the boys with a smile.

"42 years of being a mother can do that to you," Jillian said with a smile.

"I still need a napkin," Nick said with his hands in the air.

Jillian shot him another look.

"Please," Nick said with pleading eyes.

"There. You know you were raised better then that," Jillian said as she cut her food into smaller bites.

Grissom had a though back to when he was in the A/V Lab watching Nick say his last goodbyes into the tape recorder. He vaguely remembered Nick saying that his mother "Raised him right". This also caused Nick to remember the day he was locked in the coffin. He pushed the thought out of his head and swallowed his pain. But, Grissom saw the look in his eyes. Nick locked eyes with Grissom who sheepishly looked back at his food. Nick brushed it off and ate the last bite of his meal.

"Mom, can you pass the creamer please," Nick said making sure he said please and that his mouth was empty.

"Yes," Jillian said with a smile.

Lindsay sat looking out the window. What she saw caused her to cringe and look back at Nick. He smiled at her as he poured his creamer into his coffee.

They drank their coffee and basked in the noon time sun that was peeking through the dark hospital style drapes.

The serene moment was broken up when Dr. Sparrow walked in.

"OK, folks sorry to tell you this but, it's be 45 minutes," Dr. Sparrow said as he did a head count. "Eight of you have to go. You may want to do it soon because………" he stopped short at the sound of Nick sipping his coffee.

"Oh my. You didn't eat did you?" the Dr. asked as he stared at the empty Styrofoam containers.

"Yes," Nick answered. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No. The medicine we gave you was supposed to be taken on an empty stomach," Dr. Sparrow explained to Nick.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Nick asked with a little more trepidation in his voice then what was intended.

"All of that food you ate," Dr. Sparrow started.

"Yeah?" Nick asked with wide hand gestures.

"Is gonna come right back up. And soon," Dr. Sparrow said with a concerned look on his face. "You are going to become very dehydrated from the vomiting. I'll have nurse come in here and give you some nutrients. That should hold you until Thursday. Now I can give you something to subside your stomach. Would you like that?"

Nick didn't answer Dr. Sparrow. He just looked at the people in the room as their bodies began spinning around the room.

"He's gonna be sick," Lindsay said not taking her eyes off of the window.

They looked from Lindsay and back to Nick. He nodded his head in agreement and began gripping his stomach. Catherine acted on impulse and grabbed the wastebasket. It was positioned square with Nick's mouth. Catherine moved her hand just in time to see pieces of that morning's breakfast being projected from Nick's mouth.

"OK folks, I'm gonna have to ask you 7," Dr. Sparrow said pointing to everyone except Bill and Jillian, "to leave."

"Get better soon, Nicky," Sara said as she put her hand on Jillian's shoulder.

Everyone nodded and continued with 'see you soon'.

Lindsay was the first out as she sat on the chair in the lobby. The same movie that was on the other day was playing. She gripped her backpack and began slowly kicking her feet under her chair.

"How did you know he was gonna be sick?" Greg asked as he sat to the right of Lindsay.

"I don't know," Lindsay said as she got to her feet looked at the ground and asked her mother, "Can we go home? I don't feel so well."

"OK, babe. Say good bye to everyone," Catherine said as she grabbed her hand.

"Bye everybody," Lindsay said with a little less enthusiasm.

"I'll see you guys later," Catherine said with a wave. "Warrick, call me with anything new, alright?" Catherine said as she pointed at him.

"Sure thing," Warrick said with a smile and a wave to Lindsay.

Lindsay and Catherine walked to the car hand in hand.

"So, how are you really feeling?" Catherine asked as they got into the car.

"Just fine actually," Lindsay said with a smile. She pushed her seat so that it was in the laid back position.

"I want to bring Uncle Nick lunch on Wednesday," Lindsay said as she looked out the window.

"Doctors said that he won't be able to eat for at least a couple days," Catherine said with curiosity.

"Well, I have a feeling he'll be feeling a lot better by Wednesday," Lindsay said with a smile.

I hope you guys like it! Give me some feedback please!

Review!

Love always,

-CSIFanatic08


	12. Through Teary Eyes

Same as always! Read and review please!

It turned out that Lindsay's feeling was dead on. Nick had been recovering fast and the doctor pushed the release date up.

Warrick and Greg were picking up vases of flowers and cards off of the window sill.

"Man, you must really be loved," Greg said as he turned around to find Nick asleep in his bed. "Warrick, look," Greg said as he pointed with his free hand.

"Oh man," Warrick said as he saw Nick gripping the bear Lindsay gave him as he slept. "I gotta get a picture of this," Warrick said as he pulled out his camera.

"You're cruel man," Greg said as he continued picking up cards and empty coffee cups.

"Oh, please," Warrick said as he got pictures from every angle.

"Priceless," Grissom said as he walked into the room with coffee and doughnuts.

"Isn't?" Warrick said as he put the camera to rest. "Is that for us?" Warrick asked as he sat in the chair next to Nick.

"Who else would it be for?" Greg asked. Warrick responded by throwing a pen from his front pocket at Greg. Grissom merely shook his head at the immaturity erupting from both men.

"You guys are so crazy," Nick said in his slumber filled voice.

"You look comfortable," Warrick said as he pointed to the bear.

"You know what, I'm just fine having you guys see me with this bear," Nick said with a smirk on his face. "It's my most prized possession," Nick said while griping the bear even tighter.

"Whatever man," Warrick said as he grabbed himself a doughnut.

"Pass me one of those man," Nick said with a longing face. Warrick handed him a chocolate one, knowing that it was Nick's favorite.

As they passed the doughnuts and coffee around, a red headed nurse walked in to take Nick's vital. A smile couldn't help but form on his face as he became more presentable to the adorable nurse.

"Nice bear," She said as she finished the vitals. Nick, feeling embarrassed, pushed the bear farther down under the covers.

"No, don't do that," She said with a smile. "I like a guy with a soft spot,"

Nick's smile was a mile wide as he tried not to blush.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked as she clipped the pen to the board.

Nick tried his hardest not to act like a fool. "Um, why?" Nick asked with a blush.

Seeing the blush, the nurse stated, "Because you are being released tomorrow. Do you think you're ready?"

Nick's smile faded a little but continued by saying, "More than ever,"

"Good. Because your vitals are good. Your medicine is working. You limbs seem to be functioning properly. And by the looks of you cheeks," She said with a smile, "your blood flow is doing just fine."

"Plus, we need that bed," She said with a wide toothed smile.

A bigger smile spread across his face as they said they said their silent good byes. Nick suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. He slowly turned his face to the left. The guys were trying their best to suppress the laughter that was escaping their lips.

"Nick, you're the man," Greg said with a laugh. "Where did you learn you skills?"

"Shut up, man," Nick said with a warning. "Guaranteed I'll have her digits by the time I leave."

"Right," Warrick said with a smile.

"Um…..Um….Um," Greg said mockingly.

"Oh my god," Nick said as he put his head back with a hand over his eyes.

"Anyways," Grissom said with a smile while trying to keep his laughing inside. "You're being released tomorrow. That's good news."

"Yeah," Nick said with a bit of a faded smile.

"You're not ready yet are you, Nick?" Grissom asked after a dramatic pause.

"No, I'm ready," Nick said as he tried to reassure the others.

"If you're not, you could stay over at Warrick's," Grissom said.

"Yeah. It would be awesome," Warrick said as he sipped his coffee. He quickly spit it back in. "Dude, did you put sugar in my coffee?" Warrick asked Grissom.

"Nope. It's black," Grissom said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Warrick took another sip and placed it back on the table.

"But anyways," Warrick said as he tried to get back on topic. "It would be fine if you stayed at my house."

"It would?" Nick asked, not wanting to be a burden to anyone.

"No problem man," Warrick said with his hands crossed over his lap.

"I'm ready to leave, just not ready to be alone," Nick said feeling ridiculous at such a sophomoric comment.

"It's not a problem man," Warrick said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks man," Nick said with a smile.

A few hours passed as they played Texas Hole em' and dominos. They even started watching a football game and began talking bets, which made both Nick and Warrick feel a little uneasy. They made a non audible connection that sent chills up and down their spines. Warrick won the bet which made him feel even worse. After the game, Warrick tried to teach Greg the art of Rum-E while Nick and Grissom talked.

"Did you see what I said," Nick asked as he sat up in his bed. Grissom knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I did," Grissom said while leaning forward.

"I never meant to……" Nick said but was interrupted by Lindsay and Catherine walking into the room.

"Hey," Nick said as Lindsay and Catherine gave him hugs.

"I had another dream," Lindsay said while sitting on the bed.

"Really? What was it about?" Nick asked curiously. By now both Greg and Warrick had stopped talking to listen in on the conversation.

"You were at Uncle Warrick's house. You were sleeping in his spare room and you started talking. I couldn't understand it but I wrote it down as soon as I woke up," Lindsay said as she handed him the pink sheet of paper from her Lisa Frank Stationary.

Nick read the paper with the list on it. It read: Las Vegas, Cisco, "...did the best you could to find me.", Grissom, and disappoint you.

"So, I was sleeping and I started saying these things?" Nick asked with concerned eyes.

Lindsay nodded her head, not knowing why he looked so down.

"I thought you said that there was no audio on the webcam?" Nick asked as he looked at his co-workers.

"There….wasn't," Greg stated as he scooted his chair closer to Nick's bed.

"Then how did she know these things?" Nick asked as he turned the paper towards them 4.

"I have no idea, but this is getting weirder and weirder," Warrick said with a concerned look on his face. "I mean, we don't even know what you said while you were in there."

"I knew a few things through reading your lips, but I never told anyone," Grissom said while rubbing his beard.

"She said it happened at you house Warrick," Nick said while shaking the paper.

"I bought food!" Sara said as she erupted into the room. 6 pairs of eyes stared at her as she received the hint.

"Oh, sorry. Serious moment," Sara said as she crept into the room and found a chair. "What's going on?"

Greg quietly filled Sara in as Lindsay and Nick silently read each others mind.

"How do you know these things?" Nick asked a little teary eyed.

"I have no idea," Lindsay said with same glossy eyes expression.

Lindsay and Nick sat there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. They searched the others mind as they looked for some kind of explanation. They analyzed everything that could bring them closer to the answers they were searching for. They stared into each others eyes. Not looking for anything in particular; just looking at the others real feelings through teary eyes. They weren't teary eyed because they were sad, but because they had a connection that no one could penetrate. Like their own little world and no intruders were allowed.

SORRY it took me so long to update. Lack of time really played a factor. I hope you enjoy and stay with the story. I'm gonna continue this story for at least 20 chapters. I don't know when I'm gonna be updating next. Please stay with the story! Thanks guys!

Love always,

-CSIFanatic08


	13. Not by Choice but by Chance

Sam as always!

Nick was being released. He sat up in his bed as the red headed nurse took the IV out of his hand.

Nick winced as the IV was removed from the vein. "Ow," He said as he rubbed the red spot.

"Sorry," She said as she took his BP and his pulse. She stuck a stethoscope on his chest to make sure his heart was doing its job.

"You are quite the fighter Mr. Stokes," The red head said.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said as he began to push the blankets off of him.

"You punched my brother in the face as he was trying to restrain you," she said as she looked down his throat with an over sized Popsicle stick.

He attempted to speak, but his gag reflexes wouldn't allow it.

"Stop," she said in a stern voice. She removed the stick and began writing down all of the information.

"I punched you brother?" Nick said as remorse filled his head.

"Yeah, he's got quite the shiner," she said as she headed out of the room.

"Well, tell your brother I'm sorry about that…." Nick paused as he tried to remember her name.

"Lily. And I will," She said as she walked out of the room, waving to Nick as she walked.

Grissom and Warrick found their way down the hall.

"You mother and father said that they love you very much and that they'll see you around July," Grissom said as he sat his aching limbs in a chair.

"Thanks for taking them down there guys," Nick said as he sat in his bed looking out the window.

"No problem," Warrick said as he also took a chair from next to Grissom.

They sat there in silence for a while as they looked out on the Vegas strip.

"Are you ready to go?" Warrick asked as he stood up and pushed his chair back up against the east wall.

"Yeah, I think I am," Nick said as he got up out of bed.

Warrick and Grissom sat there waiting for Nick.

"I need to change," Nick said as he finally got on his feet.

"Oh," Grissom said as he pushed Warrick out of the room. Warrick also finally got the message.

Nick got out of his bed, changed his cloths, and then told the boys to come back in.

"We're gonna have to swing back around my house to pick up some stuff aren't we?" Nick asked as they walked down the corridor, the bear dangling from Nick's hand.

"No, Catherine and Sara are at your place already picking out your stuff," Warrick said as they stopped by the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Stokes," The secretary said as she began to get his papers in order.

"Hello," Nick said as he leaned against the counter.

"We just need you to sign these papers and you'll be out of here," She said as she handed him a pen. Nick gave her his autograph and then walked proudly out of the hospital.

"It feels so good to be free," Nick said as he walked into the fresh air, with Warrick and Grissom not too far behind.

"Shotgun," Warrick yelled as Grissom got into the drivers seat.

"That's cold man," nicks aid as he hopped into the back seat.

"What do you say we go to the diner?" Nick asked as Warrick did 40 right past it.

"Or not," Nick said as the diner became a dot in the background.

"We have food at my house. Greg's cooking," Warrick said as they took a right at 19th and Greenway.

"Greg's cooking? Well, I'm not really in the mood to eat then," Nick said as he began to cradle the bear in his lap.

"You're never gonna let that thing out of your site are you?" Warrick asked as he looked back at Nick.

"Nope. Not as long as I'm alive," Nick said as Grissom turned left into Warrick's driveway.

Warrick opened the door for Nick and led him into the house.

"Was it me or was Grissom pretty quite on the way here?" Nick asked as he leaned against Warrick's front door post.

""I don't know man. Maybe you should ask him," Warrick asked as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" was the response when Nick walked into the living room. He looked around and saw streamers, balloons and all of the flowers and cards from his hospital room, showered all over the house. Brass, Lindsay, Catherine, Sara and Greg all met him at the door as he entered the house. Hugs and kisses and back slaps were the welcoming present for Nick. He was so happy to be with his family. The room broke into laughter and chatting as they all settled down. Nick knew that someone was missing. Grissom was still in the car.

"I think I forgot something in the car," Nick said as he removed Lindsay from his lap and sat her on the couch.

"I can get it man," Warrick said as he put down his drink.

"No, I got it man. I'm not completely helpless," Nick said as he headed for the door.

"Not completely," Warrick said as he lowered himself back into his seat. Nick laughed as he exited outside. As the sunlight met Nick's face, he placed a hand over his eyes to shield it. He looked into the car to find Grissom, staring at him with his sunglasses on.

Nick walked over to the passenger side door and got in. He sat down and turned towards Grissom who was still looking at Nick.

"Why aren't you inside?" Nick asked as he turned the AC vent towards him.

"I don't know," Grissom said as he took his gaze away from nick. "I just can't help but feel responsible for what happened to you."

"Don't do that," Nick said as he looked at Grissom. "What happened to me was the result of a grieving father who had no other way to take his anger out. But he picked me. Not by choice but by chance was it me that was picked. It could have been Sara or Greg or Warrick. But in a way I'm glad it was me because it really made me think about my life," He paused as he looked out side to see kids playing in the front yard. "I have so many people that care about me. I have you guys, my mom my dad. I'm so loved. And I think it took this incident to really show me that. But Grissom," nick started before he began to get choked up. "I want to be like you. I strive to impress you everyday I'm out there in the field. And to know that I matter to you, makes me feel even more loved. Without you, I wouldn't be here." Nick said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You're like a second father."

"The last line caused Grissom to become chocked up as well. He reached over and gave Nick a hug. Nick however was shocked. He had never seen Grissom show him so much emotion before. They broke the hug but continued to stay in the car for a couple minutes.

"Want to go in?" Grissom asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Nick and Grissom, from the point on, had a new found love for each other. But Grissom didn't have this feeling for just Nick. He had it for Sara, Greg, and Warrick as well. He considered him self a father figure.

Sorry it ahs taken so long for me to update. School consumes my life now gags on 7 page essay due MONDAY anyways, I hope you enjoy. I wrote this as a spur of the moment thing. Sorry if it is a little vague in some areas; my fault. Review if you can!

-CSIFanatic08


	14. A Test

Thanks for all the reviews one again! I appreciate it!

**StarESP4Cat:** Yeah! Nick's out of the hospital! I did that just for you!

**Mudhousejunkie224:** Thanks for sticking with me for this whole, entire story!

**Debarie:** Grissom and Nick bonding. Isn't it great? You gotta love it!

Thanks to everyone else for reviewing! You're the reason why I continue writing!

The party was finally over. Plates, napkins, forks, spoons; you name it. They were everywhere! Nick and Warrick walked throughout the living room with garbage bags, attempting to salvage what was left of it.

"Well, that was fun," Nick said as he plopped down on Warrick 3-coushin couch.

"Yeah, anything for you welcome home party," Warrick said as he plopped himself down on the far side of the couch.

"After all of this, I'm still not tired," Nick said as he took off his shoes.

"Are you kidding me?" Warrick asked as he also began taking off his shoes.

"Why are you?" Nick asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Nah," Warrick stated before taking the beer from Nick's hands.

"What!" Nick said as he followed Warrick into the kitchen where he placed the beer back in its cardboard container.

"You're on meds! You can't drink beer while you're on your meds. I'm not letting you," Warrick said as he closed the refrigerator.

Nick scoffed at Warrick as he walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, dead center in the middle.

Warrick walked back in with a beer and stood in front of Nick.

"Move man," Warrick said as he motioned his hand to either end of the couch.

"Give me a beer and I'll move," Nick said as he lay down on the couch, taking up the couch completely.

"Nope," Warrick said as he sat in the love seat which was to the right of Nick's head.

"So you're gonna drink one in front of me, but not offer me one?" Nick asked as he sat up.

"Yep," Warrick responded as he took a long gulp of the alcohol.

"You're a pretty shitty friend then," Nick said as he laid back down.

"Shitty friend? I have to put up with you for the next week," Warrick said as he quickly tried to swallow the words and take them back. But it was too late. The words were dancing around in Nick's head as he watched the movie on the screen.

"Nick, that's not what I meant," Warrick said as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I was just messin' around man. I didn't mean it."

"That's alright because tomorrow night, I'll be sleeping at my own place," Nick said as he pushed himself off the couch and began walking to Warrick's guest room.

"Nick you can't keep running from your problems. When you have a problem, you talk about it," Warrick said as he walked behind Nick.

"Whatever man. You said what you felt," Nick said as he closed the door in Warrick's face.

Warrick cursed at himself. He couldn't even believe that he had just said that.

"Such an idiot," Warrick said to himself as he found a seat on the bed in his room, beer in hand. He closed the door, and changed into his pajamas.

Warrick changed into a t-shirt and sweats. He sat on the left side of the couch and picked up the remote that Nick has carelessly left on the couch during his tantrum. Warrick switched the channel, not really focusing on what was flying by on the tube. He felt a sinking feeling on the couch to his right. He looked over to see Nick wearing a matching shirt but black sweats instead of the blue Warrick was wearing.

"I'm sorry man. I should have thought before I…" Warrick started before Nick cut him off with the shake of his head.

"Forget it man. It was not that big of a deal. I'm just…sensitive right now," Nick said as he laughed at himself. 'Sensitive? Yeah right he was pretty much bubble wrap compared to what he was before the incident'

"Exactly man. I should of thought about that before I spoke. I'm sorry," Warrick said as he passed him a beer, which he got out of the fridge in hopes of Nick coming back out.

"None for me thanks," Nick said as he pushed the beer away.

"Good for you man," Warrick said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try something new," Nick said as he brought his knee under his chin.

"What's that?" Warrick asked as he sipped his beer.

"Looking out for myself,"

Nick laid on the guest bed in Warrick's spare room. He tried sleeping on his back, his side, and his stomach. He even tried to sleep with his face in the pillow, which was a bad idea from the start because it made him feel like he was suffocating, and he had been through enough suffocating in the past couple weeks to last him a life time. Nick sighed as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his face. He put his feet on the floor and sat there for a while, taking in the hot, stuffy air of the room. He stood up and opened the door. He walked into the hallway and went straight to the bathroom which was across from his room. He took a piss, washed his hands and stood there, looking at himself in the mirror. He splashed his face with water and rubbed his eyes.

"Get it together Stokes," Nick said to himself as he picked his head up and opened the door. What was outside of the door scared Nick half to death. Nick opened the door to a drowsy Warrick who was in his pajamas.

"Holy Shit!" Nick said as he jumped back over to the sink.

"Sorry man. I woke up to check on you, and you weren't there," Warrick said as he walked past the doorway and back into the living room.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Nick asked as he followed Warrick.

"Nope. Not at all," Warrick said as he turned to look at a very weak Nick. "You should get to sleep Nick. You look kinda…" Warrick started before making a weird face.

"Bad?" Nick asked before scratching his head.

"Horrible actually," Warrick said as he sat down on the left side of the couch.

"Thanks buddy," Nick said as he sat on the right side.

"Anytime," Warrick said as he smiled.

"You got PS2?" Nick asked as he sunk to the floor.

"Yeah, I just bought NBA 2K5. Wanna play?" Warrick asked as he also sunk to the floor.

"Sure man. You set it up, I'll get the food?" Nick asked as he got to his knees.

"Yeah, yeah," Warrick said as he began changing the TV to the appropriate channel.

Nick got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge where an ice cold beer stared him in the face. He looked at it, and went past it to the Chinese in the back. He grabbed the noodles and the orange chicken. He grabbed two forks from the drawer, along with 2 paper towels from the rack. He opened the fridge and took one more look at the beer. He closed the fridge in frustration, and walked back over to Warrick who was on the floor, game ready to go.

"You see anything you like in the fridge?" Warrick asked in a taunting manner.

"No. Actually I didn't," Nick said as he sat the food on the coffee table and sat cross legged next to his best friend.

"I'm Iverson," Nick said as he grabbed the control.

"Fine I'm Marion," Warrick said as they selected their players.

"Ready to get your ass whooped?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face.

"By you? Yeah right! But I'll take your mom up on the offer," Warrick said as he patted himself on the back at his dis.

"Oh you're going down. Ready to be my bitch? Cause Tine was last time I checked," Nick said as he laughed.

He left Warrick speechless. "Oh, you're gonna regret that," Warrick said as he socked Nick in the arm.

"Ow," Nick yelled as he stabbed a fork in to the orange chicken.

"Oh, shut up," Warrick said as he punched him again.

"You shut up. That hurt," Nick said as he rubbed his arm.

"Fine, then punch me," Warrick said as he tightened up his arm.

Nick began to crack his knuckles and tried to get his muscles ready. He pulled back completely and socked Warrick square in the muscle.

"Geez," Warrick said as he rubbed his arm as pain was felt throughout his body.

"Oh, shut up," Nick said as he laughed and took another bite of orange chicken.

Warrick looked at Nick with a glare.

"Oh now you're gonna act like a bitch," Nick asked as he put the orange chicken down on the table.

"Are you ready to get this party started ma'am?" Warrick asked as he stabbed his fork into the noodles.

"More than ever," Nick said as he glanced at the time on Warrick's VCR. "3:42," Nick said as he pressed start and began to play.

"3:42?" Warrick asked as he began to block Nick's shots on the game.

"The time," Nick said as he pointed to the clock.

"Oh. Why did you need to know the time?" Warrick asked with a confused look on his face.

"I just wanted to see how long it was gonna take me to whoop your sorry ass," Nick said with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah right," Warrick said as he became fiercer. He took it a little easier on Nick during the game like letting him take the ball back and letting him make three pointers even though his player could have easily blocked him. They played for 2 hours straight until both men drifted off to sleep on the floor. Nick was stretched out underneath the coffee table and Warrick stayed sitting up with his head backwards on the couch. That was where Catherine, Sara, Greg, and Grissom found them after Catherine helped herself into Warrick's house with the spare key around 8:00 that morning. They tip toed in as Grissom closed the door behind them. They brought food from Sam's Diner and coffee from Blake's Coffee Shop, a new place down the street from Sam's. The first hundred customers got free coffee. Sara and Greg placed the food on Warrick's counter and Grissom and Catherine place the coffee on the glass table.

"Should we wake them up?" Sara asked with a smile on her face at the way the guys were sleeping.

"No, no, no, no, no," Grissom said with an authoritive tone as Sara and Greg walked over to the couch.

"Oh come on," Greg said with a smile on his face.

"Please," Catherine chimed in as she begged Grissom.

Grissom sighed and gave a smile of approval to the other 3. Greg got the water, Sara got the shaving cream, and Catherine, who didn't want to be blamed for anything, stood back with Grissom and smiled.

The group had been close for quite sometime so they knew their sleeping habits. Warrick and Greg were the heavy sleepers, Grissom and Catherine had been the light sleepers, and Nick and Sara were the in-betweens.

Knowing that Nick would want to be apart of the prank, Sara and Greg woke him from his slumber with a few water drops on his face. He wiped his face a few times in his sleep, but than Greg got bottle happy and squeezed too much onto Nick's face waking him up in jiffy. He wiped his face as a pissed look came onto his face. But, he couldn't help but laugh at the 4 of them standing and staring. Nick rubbed his eyes and stood up as Greg and Sara began to get Warrick. Nick, Grissom, and Catherine were back by the counters which was a far enough distance away, just in case Warrick wasn't in the mood for the prank. Warrick's hand was in the perfect position for the plan; palm up. Greg filled his hand with shaving cream while Sara picked up a noodle out of the containers left open. She wiggled the noodle over Warrick's nose until just the tip was touched. She then began tracing it along his forehead. Warrick began frantically slapping at the moving on his face, but with the clean hand. Greg began to fill the other hand up with shaving cream just as Warrick woke up. He looked at Sara, who laughed and pointed at Greg. Warrick winked but closed his eyes before Greg knew he was awake. Sara began wiggling the noodle on Warrick's nose again. Warrick opened his eyes frightening Sara, Greg, and the three in the kitchen. Warrick took both hands and slapped them across Greg's face, not hard, but just enough to here the suction sound of Warrick's hands coming off of Greg's face. The team began roaring as Greg lost his balance, part of it from the scare, but the other part from the shaving cream in the eyes.

"Got ya," Warrick said as he wiped his hands on Greg's clothes.

"He got you good Greggo," Nick said from the kitchen as Catherine and Grissom attempted to be the adults and not laugh, but were failing miserably.

"Fine, I'll admit it," Greg said as he wiped the shaving cream off of his face. "You got me."

"_Good_. He got you _good_," Sara said with a smile.

"Fine he got me good," Greg said with a smile. "But now I got you," Greg said as he wiped his shaving cream covered hands onto Sara's shirt.

Sara squealed as Greg opened the container and proceeded to practically empty the can into her hair.

"Oh come on guys," Warrick said as he stood up. "Not in my living room," Warrick said with a smile.

"Shut up," Nick said as he took a handful off of Sara's head and began walking towards Grissom and Catherine. Grissom got away but Catherine was left in the dust.

Nick slapped a handful of shaving cream into Catherine's hair.

"Oh Nicky," Catherine said as she began scooping it out of her hair. "This is such bullshit!" She shouted as she wiped the rest on his shirt.

"You can't tell me you're not having fun," Nick said as he wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Ok, I'm having fun," Catherine said as she looked into the living room. The noise had quieted down a bit.

Grissom, who thought he could hide out in the Arizona Room, was soon caught by a very happy Greg and Warrick. The wiped the remaining goop onto Grissom's shirt and Grissom didn't do anything to fight it. He just let it happen. He knew by doing this, it would spoil most of their fun.

The three walked back out to Catherine, Nick, and Sara sitting at the table picking out everyone's breakfast. The other three joined them at Warrick's 8 seat dinning table.

"Where's Linds?" Nick asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Oh, she had already missed 5 days before…" Catherine stated before swallowing. "Before you know," Catherine continued as she stared at her plate.

"Oh I see," Nick said as he took a sip of coffee.

"So what's planned for today?" Greg asked as grabbed napkins for everyone.

"Well, last night everyone agreed to having a movie night at Warrick's," Sara said as she wiped her mouth.

"Here?" Warrick asked as he stabbed his food with his fork.

"Yeah," Catherine stated as she threw a napkin at him.

"Well, it sounds like fun," Nick said with eggs in his mouth.

"Nicolas Stokes, what did Mrs. Stokes teach you about talking with your mouth full?" Catherine said with a serious look on his face causing everyone at the table to laugh, including Nick.

"Well, you got the look just right," Nick said as he wiped his face.

"What about the accent?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"Oh she did it perfect," Nick said with a smirk and a bit of sarcasm.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful up until Nick asked a question that would anger, hurt, and sadden the rest of the group.

"So, how long did you guys watch me in the box?" Nick asked with his hands behind his head.

No one said anything, not wanting to tell Nick the God awful truth.

"Come on you guys I'm man enough to hear it. Let's go," Nick said as he leaned closed to the table.

"The..." Greg started before taking a sharp breath. "Whole time."

"OK. Thanks Greggo. That's all I wanted to know," Nick said with a smile. "I did that as a test," Nick stated before getting up and throwing away his trash.

"A test?" Catherine asked. "I thought that was Grissom's thing."

"It is. I just wanted to see that, if I asked you guys a question, if you'd be able to answer it, regardless of how it makes me feel because right now, the best thing you guys could do for me, is tell me the truth," Nick said as he looked over at the rest of the group.

"You're not gonna always want to hear the truth," Sara said as she looked at Nick.

"I know. But it's what I want," Nick said as he sat back down at the table.

The next couple minutes were pretty quiet as what Nick said really sunk in.

"So, The Italian Job or Walking Tall?" Nick said as he attempted to lighten the mood.

I hope you liked it. I really enjoy the bonding between the group members. Tell me what you think! Review if you can!

-CSIFanatic08


	15. Just a Quick Note

Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay on the chapters. No this is not the last chapter I just am sooo flippin busy these days! I'm sorry for the delay, and the next chapter should be delayed by October 20th at the latest. Thank you for keeping with the story!


	16. Food, Fun, and Games

Thanks everyone for waiting patiently for me to return to the story. Thanks for staying with me,

**Mma63:** Thanks for encouraging me.

**Debarie:** I love the bonding too! It's great! I'm glad they do it on the show too.

**StarESP4Cat:** Thank you for reviewing! You can take as long as you need to! I like the banter between Nick and Warrick on the show as well. Thanks for the encouragement.

**Mudhousejunkie224:** Don't worry, Lindsay will be appearing very soon. Maybe even next chapter! There will be Nick and Lindsay bonding in the chapters to come.

Thanks to everyone else who read and reviews! I really appreciate it! Thanks for keeping with me! There will be a surprise in the chapters to come so make sure you watch for it!

00000000000000000000000000

The doorbell rang through out the house as Greg jumped up to answer the door.

"I need your money people," Greg said as he motioned for them to move.

Catherine and Grissom sluggishly stuck there hands in their pockets and pulled out a couple bills.

"What about them?" Catherine asked as she pointed to Warrick, Sara, and Nick.

"Yeah, pay up you three," Grissom said as Greg finally opened the door.

"Fine," Sara said as she rummaged through her purse looking for something that she could contribute.

"You too Warrick," Greg said as he took the pizza from the guy on the porch.

"Hey this is my house. The host gets free pizza," Warrick said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine you baby," Nick said as he stood up and walked into the guest room and went through his pants pocket pulling out a stick of gum, lint, 27 cents in a variety of coins, and a five dollar bill. He dumped the junk on the bed and jogged into the family room. He met Greg at the door, money in hand.

"Here," Nick said as he handed the bill to the pizza guy.

"What's this for?" The kid asked.

"It's a tip," Nick said as he read the kids name tag.

"_Kyle. That's a nice name,"_ Nick thought to himself as he began to walk away from the doorway and back into the family room.

Kyle stared at Nick for a second as he attempted to place a name to the face.

"You're Stokes!" Kyle shouted as he pointed at Nick.

"Pardon?" Nick asked as he turned around.

"You're that CSI guy that was buried alive. Ah, man how are you? My mom said that you were in there for 12 hours but I told her that no one could stay in a steel coffin for 12 hours," Kyle rambled with wide hand gestures.

"Steel?" Nick asked a little angrier than was intended. The group began growing restless as the kid went on and on about something he knew nothing about. Sara and Warrick walked closer to the door as the kid continued his story.

"Yeah steel. You know that steel coffin that you were in?" Kyle asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"It was nice meeting you Kyle," Nick said as he turned around and walked back into the family room.

"Could I get an autograph?" Kyle asked as he jumped up and down.

"Get lost asshole," Sara said as she slammed the door in Kyle's face.

The room grew silent as the other five stared at her with shock in their eyes.

"What?" Sara asked with an irritated voice.

"I don't think I've seen you that mad before," Greg satted as he walked into the kitchen and washed his hands.

"I never liked gossip," Sara said as she plopped down on the soft chair next to Nick. "I'm sorry Nick."

"Where did he get that from? Steel coffin. Does that even exist?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

Everyone noticed that Nick was over it, so they in turn, attempted to get over it as well. They chuckled with him as the all began to swarm into the kitchen.

"Well, some people do get steel coffins confused with marble coffins because the texture, color, and process is identical. It's amazing really," Grissom rambled on as Catherine stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Wow. That will be my new fact of the day," Warrick said as he grabbed plates. "Hey Sara can you grab the cups?" Warrick asked as he pointed to the cabinet above the sugar, flour, and coffee.

"Yeah no problem," Sara said as she got up from her seat and began counting cups.

"And Greg, silverware is in the drawer," Warrick said as he pointed to the far left drawer.

"That's nice," Greg said as he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it.

"I'll get it," Nick said as he glared at Greg.

"You guys use silverware for your pizza?" Catherine asked as she also took a bite out of pizza.

"I do," Warrick stated as he put a piece on his plate.

"I do too," Nick said as he opened another box which contained a pizza with bell peppers and bacon.

"Me too," Grissom said as he washed his hands.

"You guys are weird," Sara said as she took a chuck out of her vegetarian pizza.

"You're the vegetarian and you're calling us weird?" Nick asked as he cut his pizza into little pieces.

"Hey, It's not weird to want to eat healthy," Sara said as she tore a piece off of the crust.

"Eating healthy is having a huge piece of steak, and A1 sauce. Tofu steak should be outlawed," Nick said as he bit a piece of pizza off of his fork.

"Challenging each other to a bench pressing competition is weird," Sara said as she pointed to Warrick and Nick.

"No, it's not. It's a healthy sport," Warrick said as grabbed a beer.

"A healthy sport is pilates," Catherine stated as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Contorting your body so that it can resemble a pretzel is real healthy," Nick said as he went to the fridge.

"Grab me a beer will you Nicky?" Sara asked as swallowed her food.

"No, I'm too weird remember?" Nick said as he looked inside the fridge.

"Please Nick," Sara pleaded with her hands folded on the table.

"Me too," Greg stated as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Me three," Catherine stated as she leaned back in her chair.

"Don't do that you wear the tile when you do that," Warrick said as he pointed to Catherine.

"Oh excuse me Martha Stewart," Catherine stated as she place all four legs back on the tile.

"How many beers am I getting?" Nick asked as he impatiently leaned against the counter.

"5," Grissom stated as he held up his hand.

"No Nick's not having one," Warrick stated as he sipped his beer.

"You're not having one Nick?" Catherine asked.

"Nope I'm on meds, I can't have one," Nick stated as he grabbed four beers out of the refrigerator.

"Good for you, Nicky," Grissom stated as he opened up the 2-liter of coke that was sitting on the table.

"Thanks," Nick stated as he closed the fridge and distributed the beers.

"Nothin' like a nice cold one going down the hatch," Greg Teased as he popped the top and through it on the glass table.

"Don't do that. That's how the table gets nicked," Warrick stated as he sat his beer on a coaster.

"Wow," Catherine stated as she got out of her seat to get more napkins.

"What?" Warrick asked as he followed her with his eyes.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Catherine stated as she grabbed a handful and sat back down.

"How is that?" Warrick asked as he twisted in his seat.

"You slammed you beer down on the table like 2 seconds ago," Sara said as she pointed to his beer.

"No he didn't," Nick stated as he took a sip of his coke.

"Yes, he did," Catherine said with a laugh.

"You're wasting your breath Catherine. Those guys are stuck together like glue," Sara said with a sip of her beer.

"Yeah they're inseparable," Grissom said as he took a bite of his crust.

"Yeah you guys never disagree. It drives me crazy," Greg said as he made a circular motion around his ear.

"Oh, whatever we disagree all the time," Nick said as grabbed a second piece of pizza.

"Disagreeing over sports does not count," Sara said as she worked on finishing her second piece.

"We disagree over stuff besides sports," Warrick said as he put his elbows on the table.

"Elbows," Catherine said as a reminder.

Warrick took his elbows of the table and instead placed his forearms on it.

"Yeah, we disagree over stuff besides sports," Nick said as he wiped his mouth and swallowed his food.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Warrick said as he slouched in his chair.

"Like what?" Grissom stated as his curiosity also grew.

"Like…" Warrick started as he tried to think.

"…Girls," Nick commented with a smile.

"Oh please, we meant intellectual things," Sara said as she got to her feet and tossed her plate in Warrick's garbage can.

"Whatever man," Warrick said as he looked at Nick.

"We win," Catherine said as she and Sara gave each other high fives.

Catherine got out of her chair and did her priceless little victory dance with Sara. The room cracked up as the dance ended with a 1972 booty bump.

"Wow," Greg stated as he watched in a amazement.

"Give me a break," Grissom said under his breath.

The laughing died down after the gang realized they had nothing else to do.

"So what now?" Grissom asked as he threw his trash away.

"Uh, Sara brought a deck of cards and I brought the chips just incase you guys wanted to play poker," Greg stated as he went for his bag.

"I say we play teams," Nick said with a smile as he glared at Warrick.

'"I say we don't. Every time we play teams of anything, I'm stuck with spaz here," Grissom said as he stuck his thumb at Greg.

"Not true. He was my BS Partner and we won," Sara said as she took the final sip of her beer.

"Yeah and he was my relay partner at the LVPD picnic," Nick stated as he got out of his seat and tossed his trash.

"Did you win?" Grissom asked with a dull look on his face.

"You know, winning isn't everything," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh please. Since when did you believe in that?" Grissom asked as he also proceeded to toss his trash.

"Since now," Nick said with a laugh.

"But you know what, Greg was my 3 legged race partner and we won," Warrick stated as he grabbed Windex and a paper towel.

"Well, it looks like everyone has been with Greg except Catherine," Grissom stated as he look at Catherine.

"Fine, I'll be with Spaz," Catherine said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yeah you won't be acting like that when Spaz losses the game for you," Grissom said with a smile.

"I can here you. I'm right here," Greg stated as he sat the chips on the table, clearly offended.

"Sorry Greg," Grissom said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Does this mean you'll be my partner?" Greg asked with a smile.

"No, I'm Nick's partner," Grissom stated.

"I'm with Warrick," Nick said as he turned his thumb in his direction.

"Well, how about we shake up the teams this time. I mean, I'm always with Greg. Nick's always with Warrick, and Sara is always with Catherine. How about new teams; Me and Nick, Sara and Warrick, and Greg and Catherine," Grissom said as he stood up.

"Yeah how about we try it," Warrick said as he switched chairs with Catherine.

"This ought to be fun," Greg said as he bounced up and down in his chair.

00000000000000000000000000

"


	17. Moonshine

This will probably be the last "Fun and Sweet" chapter for a while. I had to make up for some of the angst from the earlier chapters. Like I said expect a HUGE surprise in up coming chapters (or maybe it's this chapter!)! I'll keep you posted!

Thanks again!

-CSIFanatic08

0000000000000000000000000

"It was pure luck. That is the only reason why you guys won," Nick said as he rummaged through Warrick's pantry.

"Oh please. It's called skill," Warrick said with a smile. "Good job Sara," Warrick said as he gave her a one handed hug.

"Yeah, we're not too bad of a team now are we?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Catherine said as she helped Grissom collect the cards that we're now scattered on the table and on the surrounding floor.

"Hey we got 2nd. That's not bad at all," Grissom said as he passed his cards to Catherine who held the card box in her hand.

"What are you looking for Nicky?" Catherine asked as she closed the box and threw them on the table.

"Popcorn," Nick said as he moved everything on the bottom shelf.

"Why? Isn't there ice cream in the freezer?" Warrick asked as he headed over to the appliance.

"Nope. No ice cream," Nick said as he closed the pantry.

"Well, I was going to go pick up Lindsay, you want me to get some on my way back?" Catherine asked as she slipped her shoes on.

"Yeah could you?" Warrick asked as he closed the freezer door.

"Why are you getting Lindsay?" Sara asked as she plopped down on Warrick's couch.

"Because she wants to see Nick. It's been a full 36 hours," Catherine said as she threw her coat on. "Sara, want to come with?"

"Sure why not," Sara said as she pushed herself off of the couch and put her flip flops on.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"We're going to go pick up Lindsay and get some ice cream on the way back. Wanna come?" Sara asked as she flew her coat over her right forearm.

"Yeah," Greg said as he walked towards the door. He already had his shoes and coat on so he took the keys from Catherine and ran towards the car.

"Can you get popcorn and chocolate syrup too?" Nick asked like a child

"Anything for my little Nicky," Catherine said in her baby voice. Nick rolled his eyes at the tone of her voice.

"I call shotgun!" Sara yelled as she chased after him.

"It's whoever gets there first you know that Sidle," Greg said from out side.

"It's gonna be a long ride," Catherine said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"Have fun," Grissom said as he sat in his chair.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Nick asked as he put the left over pizza into freezer bags.

"How about we go rent a movie?" Warrick suggested as he opened the fridge for Nick to place the remaining pizza in.

"Yeah that sounds good," Nick said as he shook his head and walked past the family room and into Warrick's guest room.

Nick walked into the room and closed and locked the door. Warrick and Grissom sat at Warrick's dining table and had a little talk.

"So what do you think?" Grissom asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"About what?" Warrick asked as he also leaned forward.

"About Nick. Do you really think that he is better or do you think it's an act?" Grissom stated as he slouched in his seat.

"I don't know anymore Grissom. I used to be able to read Nick like a book. Now, I have no idea what's going through his head," Warrick said with a disgusted tone. 'Do you think there is anything we can do?"

Grissom thought about it for a minute._ "Was there anything they could do? Should they just give him his space_?"

"I don't know. I want to help as much as you do, but I think the best thing we could do for him is tell him the truth and to give him his space," Grissom said as he walked to the front door. "I just…I just want this to end. I want it to be over with. I want everything to go back to the way it was before," Grissom said as he slipped his shoes on and walked outside.

"Where are you going?" Warrick asked as he ran outside after him.

"I'm going for a ride," Grissom said as he unlocked his car and jumped in. He started the ignition and sped off, leaving Warrick in his pajamas on the front lawn.

0000000000000000000000000

Catherine and Sara sat in the front of the car, staring at the endless freeway in front of them. The radio was off and neither Catherine, nor Sara, nor Greg had spoken. It was as if the same dark cloud lingered above all of their heads. Catherine drove off onto her exit. She looked in the rearview mirror to see Greg staring at her.

"What?" Catherine asked as she continued to drive.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of Nick, you know? What if he isn't as fine as we all think? What if he's falling apart and we're all too dumb to see it?" Greg asked as he looked at his window at all of the suburban homes lined up one by one.

"Oh, I see it. I see it just fine. Nick is transparent," Catherine said as she pulled into her driveway. She swung the door open and climbed out. She slammed the door as she headed to the house, keys in hand.

"What does she mean Nick's transparent? I don't think Nick's transparent," Greg said as he looked as Sara.

"I think that Catherine wants Nick to be transparent so that all of us now what he's going through. But the truth of the matter is that none of us have any idea what he is feeling. We all assume that we know. But until you're put into his shoes…" Sara trailed off as Catherine walked outside with Lindsay. Catherine opened the door opposite Greg. Lindsay climbed in and gave Greg a hug. Catherine climbed in and slammed the door as hard as she did the first time.

"Do I get to see Uncle Nick?" Lindsay asked as she went through her backpack.

"Yes you do, but Lindsay you need to remember, Uncle Nick is still resting and he needs it to be a little quite. OK?" Catherine said.

"OK. But, where are we going? Uncle Warrick's house is the other way," Lindsay said as she stared out the back window.

"We're getting ice cream first and only Shop N' Go has the kind I like," Catherine said as they approached a red light. Just as they stopped a black SUV ran the red and sped into the Shop N' Go parking lot.

"What an idiot," Greg said as he stared at the car turning into the parking lot.

"People have no…" Sara said as she realized the make and model of the car.

"Was that one of ours?" Catherine asked as the light turned green.

"I think so," Greg stated as he relaxed in his seat.

"Well, let's see," Catherine said as she merged into the right lane. She turned into the parking lot and who she saw exit the vehicle made everyone stare with mouths wide open.

0000000000000000000000000

Nick finally finished getting dressed. He walked outside wearing a red sweatshirt and blue jeans, both fit him rather largely. He wore his athletic shoes and socks and finished it off with a black ball cap. He walked outside to see no Grissom in the family room.

Warrick slipped on his long sleeve shirt and baggy Basketball shorts. Just as he finished slipping on his basketball shorts, a knock was heard on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Warrick asked as he snapped his watch on.

"Where's Grissom?" Nick asked through the door.

"He went for a drive. He's not feeling so hot," Warrick winced as the lie escaped his teeth.

"Oh, OK, well hurry up already. By the time we leave, Catherine, Sara, Greg, and Lindsay are going to be back," Nick said as he walked away from the door.

"Alright," Warrick said barely being audible. He slipped his feet into his basketball shoes and turned off all of his lights.

Warrick walked out into the family room to see Nick sitting on the couch, chin in hands.

"Ready to go?" Warrick asked as he pulled up his sleeves.

"Yeah let's go," Nick said as he pushed himself off of the couch and walked to the door. He opened the door and walked to Warrick's car. Warrick followed Nick to the door than locked it. He flipped the keys between his hands. He finally unlocked the door and Warrick and Nick climbed in. The backed up and had a nice, quiet drive to the local video store.

0000000000000000000000000

"This is some kind of joke," Greg said as he looked at the window.

"It must be," Catherine said as she also stared at the occupant of the car.

"What's wrong with him?" Sara asked as she opened the door.

"Greg stay in the car with Lindsay while I get the ice cream and ask him what the hell he was thinking of running that red light," Catherine said with a harsh tone.

"OK," Greg said as Catherine and Sara slammed their doors.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Catherine said as she briskly walked to the front of the store.

"Miss, what do you…?" Grissom started before he figured out who it was. "Oh, it's you," Grissom stated before he walked into the store.

"Grissom, what were you doing running that light?" Catherine asked as Sara peeked inside of Grissom's car. She could see an open bottle of Moonshine in the passenger seat. By further examination, she saw that only a drop was left.

"You we're drinking weren't you?" Sara asked as she stared at Grissom with cold eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you," Grissom stated as he walked further into the store.

"No. You don't have to answer to me. But what about Lindsay who is sitting in the back seat?" Catherine asked as she pointed to her car over her shoulder.

"Or Greg who looks up to you and strives everyday to be like you? Or Nick who's recovering from one of the most traumatic moments of his life? Does any of that matter to you?" Sara asked with a very pissed off look on her face.

"And what if a cop stopped you? What would you have done than?" Catherine asked as she walked in front of Gil, preventing him from entering the store.

"Now is not the time to be selfish, Gil," Sara said as she grabbed the car keys out of his hand.

"Sara, give them back," Grissom stated as he walked towards her.

"Gil, just let Sara drive you back to Warrick's. You're in no shape of driving yourself," Catherine said as she hopped back into her car, and backed up enough for Sara to exit the parking lot. Catherine rolled down her window and said, "You go first. I'll follow you back,"

"OK," Sara said as she stood next to the driver's door. She looked at Grissom who was blankly staring at her. The alcohol finally began to make Grissom tipsy. He knew that this was his only transportation to Warrick's so he agreed to let Sara drive him home. Sara opened the door from the inside and threw the empty bottle into the backseat.

"No one else knows about this," Grissom said as he placed his index fingers to his temples.

"Fine by me," Sara said as she backed up the car, and pulled into the open lane. Catherine followed close behind.

"What were you thinking, Gil?" Catherine asked on the way back.

0000000000000000000000000

"What about this one?" Nick asked as he held up The Punisher.

"Lindsay's coming remember?" Warrick stated as he went through the family section.

"Oh yeah. So that leaves us with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen and that Hilary girl," Nick stated as he joined Warrick in the family section.

"Pretty much," Warrick said as he looked at the summaries for the move Miracle.

"Hey that's a good one. Let's watch it," Nick said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. The sound of whispering caught his attention as 2 women walked by him in the aisle.

"Yeah, but I've seen it twenty times," Warrick said as he put it back on the rack and looked at Finding Nemo.

"Fine. Get something else," Nick said as he took his attention off of the women and back at the task at hand.

"What about this? Grissom and Lindsay would get into this," Warrick said with a chuckle. But before he could finish his statement the sound of whispering became ore and more pronounced. Warrick looked up from the back of the case and at the people surrounding Nick and himself.

A woman stepped forward with a piece of paper and pen. She was barely able to get the words out before she jumped on Nick.

"Wow, wow, wow," Nick said with a surprised look on his face. "Do I know you," Nick asked as he tried to push the woman off of him.

"No but I know you," She said as she placed the death grip around Nick's neck. "Oh my God, I feel like such an idiot," the woman said as she released Nick. "I'm just going to come out and say it, will you marry me," The woman asked as she got on 1 knee.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Nick said as he looked at all the other woman.

"You're the guy from the news. The guy that was buried alive right?" A woman asked from the back of the crowd.

Before Nick had time to answer, the crowd of woman became violent. His sweatshirt was being tugged and his pants being ripped.

"Hey, Hey Hey!" Warrick yelled as he attempted to pull Nick out of the store. They got to the car and were barely able to open the door. Warrick slammed and locked the doors. He backed out of the parking lot, careful not to back over some of the girls that were flocking around the vehicle. They got out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Warrick was in such a hurry to get out of the parking lot that he didn't check to see if it was clear. He swerved right in front of an identical black SUV. The car turned into the other lane. Just as the driver of the second SUV switched lanes, Warrick slammed on his brakes as a red light approached. The third SUV plowed right into the back.

The sound of twisting metal and tires screeching filled the downtown Las Vegas streets.

0000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Dun! Surprise, surprise! What do you guys think? Was the car accident clear? If it wasn't, than send tell me and I'll clarify in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Review if you can!

-CSIFanatic08


	18. The Beginning of the End

Thanks for the EXPLOSION of reviews! Here are a few answers to your questions and comments:

**Kadyann:** Nick owwies! Lol very funny! Hey, I can't help it!

**StarESP4Cat:** One of my loyal fans! Thanks for the comments! The whole "Nick being a rock star" was my sister's idea. Angst, angst, angst! I love it! Sara protecting Nick….one of those last minute decisions.

**Daisyangel:** I can see how the "Which SUV was so-and-so in?" could get confusing. This is just a note for everyone: in SUV #1 were Warrick and Nick. In SUV #2, were Sara and Grissom, and in SUV #3, were Lindsay, Greg, and Catherine. So #3 plowed into #1…Get it? When you read the story, it will be much, much clearer.

**Mma63:** Another loyal fan! YAY! It's more interesting! I was getting a little bored myself. This story was almost down the gutter!

**Mudhousejunkie224:** Thanks for always reviewing! OMG OMG! Car crash! Car crash! Lol… always expect the worst when it comes to Nick.

**Debarie:** Ditto for you as well! Thanks for reading. I have 3 words for you: Who cares about Ecklie? Lol… I never thought about him. Gonna HAVE to bring him in! Props to you for the idea!

**Sarafan101:** I know I HATE reading Dun Dun Dun's but I LOVE writing them!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I appreciate it and I'm glad you guys liked it! I'm finally over the 10,000 mark for hits thanks to you guys!

00000000000000000000000000

Fuzzy and almost inaudible voices awoke Lindsay from her momentary slumber. She felt sleepy and lackadaisical as she looked at everything upside down. She tried to look around the car but her head struck something hard and hairy. She pushed aside and attempted to focus.

0000000000

The tires were still spinning on the upside town truck. Not one window went unshattered. Not one side of the car went without a dent.

"Call an ambulance," A man on the street yelled as he ran to the cars. The high pitched yell woke Warrick from his daze. He opened his eyes and attempted to breath. The bittersweet taste of blood mixed with sweat found its way to his lips. A bead of sweat rolled off of his brow and into his eye. He lifted his left arm to wipe it away but instead felt a strong pain coming from his abdomen. What he saw shocked him to the point of tears.

0000000000

Grissom's head laid on the head rest heavily. He picked his head up and an instant headache found its way to his temples and to the back of his neck. He winced as he felt wetness leak from his open lips. He quickly lapped it up and turned his head towards the driver's seat. _"Where were they?"_ Grissom asked himself as he slowly blinked his eyes.

0000000000

A moan caused Lindsay's head to jerk and the kink in her neck to pop. She took a deep breath as she looked behind her. The blood was rushing to her head and was causing her to lose consciousness. But before she passed out the sound of a man yelling caught her attention. She looked out of the upside down window and saw a small fire forming in the back of the SUV. "We've got a kid back here," A man yelled as he ran over to the car. The kind man's face stuck in Lindsay's mind up until the second she passed out.

0000000000

Warrick gasped for air as a shutter was felt throughout his body. He moaned as he attempted to remove himself from the car. The movement caused Nick to shuffle in his seat. His face was red from gravity's force. He found it harder and harder to breath. He began to go into an anxiety attack as he looked around the car.

"Oh my God."

The words escaped Nick's lips as he looked at Warrick struggling to breath.

0000000000

Sara's head lay on the steering wheel, the air bag placing a soft cushion between her face and the leather. Blood ran from ever orifice on her head; her ears being the worst. She coughed as she took in blood with her air. Not bothering to cover her mouth, blood splattered on the dashboard and windshield which was now dented completely in, only inches from Sara's face. She opened her eyes and saw Grissom staring at her with dilated pupils and a slight moan escaping his lips. She lifted her head from the steering wheel and attempted to open her door. It was completely dented in and from what Sara could see, her leg was trapped between the door and the dashboard. Her breathing became erratic as she looked in the rearview mirror at two upside down SUVs, identical to the one she was currently trapped in.

0000000000

"Lindsay," a voice said from the front of the vehicle.

When no response was heard, the voice became more and more frantic.

"Lindsay!" The voice yelled before the sight of flashing red and blue lights could be seen.

"Greg!" Catherine yelled as she pressed on her seat belt eject button.

Again, no response was heard. _What was happening, where was Lindsay in Greg?_

Catherine yanked on her seat belt as she became more and more agitated.

"Miss, please sit still. We're trying to get you out of here," A calming voice wearing a yellow jumpsuit declared.

"Where's my daughter? I need my daughter!" Catherine yelled into the fireman's face.

"She's in that ambulance over there. Miss, are you feeling any pain?" The man asked before he cut the seatbelt.

"No, I just need my daughter," Catherine stated as she also began gasping for air.

"We need a mask over here," The fireman yelled out side the car.

Catherine's breathing became labored as she continued pulling on the seat belt, her oxygen source quickly depleting with each tug.

"Lind…," Was the last syllable Catherine uttered before passing out.

0000000000

"Help!" Nick yelled as he banged on the passenger window. "We need help!" Nick yelled as his hands became bloody from the shards of glass.

"Sir, please stay still," A man yelled through the windshield. "We're going to come in. Please cover you eyes as we…." The man said before being cut off by Nick's urgency.

"Warrick! You need to help him! Help him!" Nick yelled as he pointed in Warrick's direction.

As soon as the words left Nick's mouth, the paramedics rushed to Warrick's side of the vehicle. His door was easy to open. As they opened the door and knelt down to take care of Warrick, a sudden wind picked up. Nobody really noticed it since the accident before them took their breath away. The sudden breeze cooled the sweat on Nick's brow as his rescuers came to save his life.

0000000000

Sara was startled by the bright yellow jumpsuits the men were wearing. She shaded the sun from her eyes as the Las Vegas horizon slowly faded to oranges and pinks of various shades. Two more men greeted Grissom on the right side of the vehicle.

"What happened?" Sara asked as she grabbed onto the man's sleeve.

"You were in a car accident. Please stay clam as we attempt to free your foot," The man said in a robotic tone, not showing emotion.

"I am calm. I just need to know what happened. Where's Catherine? Where's Greg? What happened? Stop ignoring me!" Sara yelled as the man pulled her leg from the dented metal. She looked down to her ankle which was now soaked with blood with few pieces of meat dangling from the bone. She began to whimper as the pain became more and more intense. She looked into the passenger side of the vehicle and saw an empty seat. She was quickly escorted from the vehicle by two men who helped her onto the stretcher. A mask was placed to her lips as she laid down. Her eyes searched the street for a sign of life. A sign that someone beside Grissom and herself made it out alive. She felt her weight being lifted from the ground as they placed her in the ambulance. She felt the stretcher next to her and opened her brown eyes. She looked at Grissom who was now staring at her. They exchanged glances and quick grips of the hands. Sara suddenly felt the urge to doze off again and closed her eyes, the sounds of the machine humming her to sleep.

0000000000

Catherine's hair blew in the breeze as two firefighters pulled her out of the wreckage. Her face was pale with a steady crimson red trail of blood flowing from her scalp. The paramedics sprouted off random numbers as she wheeled her from the wrecked car to the ambulance. Catherine slowly opened her eyes from the quick sleep. Her eyes focused on the two cars in the distance. One was upside down and the other almost cut in half on size. Her breaths became unsteady again as they strapped her down and asked her questions. But instead of answers, they received a single tear which streamed down her face and joined the small puddle of crimson blood forming on her dimple. The sight of the cars left as she was loaded into the ambulance next to a man. A man she hadn't noticed before. She began studying his face and just as she realized who it was, the monitor began to flat line.

0000000000

Nick was now free from the wreckage, completely intact. He had cuts and scraps on his face and chest but nothing serious. Warrick, however, was another story.

Warrick was on the mask, which was no longer helping because of his collapsed lung. They were going to have to cut Warrick out of the car. A pole, 5 feet long and 3 inches wide stuck out of Warrick's left hand and abdomen. There was no way that Warrick was going to be able to be removed from the car without permanent damage to his vital organs. He could become a vegetable, a paraplegic, or even die if the slightest movement occurred.

He gritted his teeth as the fireman began their work. Warrick stared at the window and saw Nick being wheeled into the ambulance. He said a silent prayer for his friend and for the other people involved in the accident. Warrick could keep his eyes open no longer. The loss of blood began to shut down his organs. Warrick took one more breath.

Was this the beginning of the end?

0000000000

Sorry **Sarafan101!**

Another cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I wrote this while doing my Current Event. If anything is unclear, send me a review and I'll clear it up. I know this is a short 1800 word one but expect the next on to be at least 3000. Thanks again for the support! Review if you can!

-CSIFanatic08


	19. Crimson Days

I would just like to say to everyone who reads me stories: THANK YOU! I'm so sorry for the late update. Mid-terms and such got in the way of me typing another chapter! Again sorry and thanks for the reviews.

Another thing I want to say is thank you for all of the positive feed back! Trust me; I know what I'm doing! 

0000000000000000000000000

Nick laid in the ambulance bloody and dazed as he stared at the padded roof of the emergency vehicle. His arms and legs were strapped as they placed an oxygen mask to his face. A kind looking EMT sat hovering above him with a chart and a pen, jotting down numbers and letters, none of which meant anything to Nick. All he knew was that Warrick wasn't with him. He abandoned his brother in a gigantic metal pit. He left him to fend for himself. But Nick knew that in the ambulance was where Warrick would have wanted him to be. He stared out the window as trees and light poles zoomed by. As Nick stared at them, he slowly began counting the seconds between each passing pole. He never got passed one and it was than that he realized, that it wasn't going to change. Nick focused on a small knick in the glass as it reflected light off of it and into his eye. He closed his eye momentarily until the thick line of trees shaded the sun from his eyes. As the ambulance weaved its way between cars in intersections, the gurney slowly began to shift. This wasn't unexpected. But what was, was the fact that the little knick of glass also moved with it. As if the knick wasn't in the window. It was as if the knick was in his eye. Nick began doing an exam of his own eye. He closed his left one and the knick was still there. It was when he closed his right one that he realized that the knick was not in the window.

"Der's lass en meye," Nick said through the oxygen mask.

"Sir, please refrain from talking. We're half a mile a way from the hospital. We'll be there in just a second," The male EMT to Nick's right said in a less than friendly tone.

"Ya, buder's lass en meye," Nick said again through the mask.

"Sir," The EMT said again while looking down on him.

"There's glass in my eye!" Nick yelled through the oxygen mask, causing him a great fit of pain in his abdomen.

"Let me take a look," The female EMT said as she peeled back Nick's eyelids.

Nick hissed in pain as he gloved finger slid past the surface of his eye.

"Dan, tell the emergency room that we have more than just the other two. If this man doesn't have surgery on his eye…" she said before looking back at Nick for his response. But Nick wasn't concerned about his eye. He was more concerned about his best friend trapped in the gigantic metal pit filled with rubble and debris. Blood and sweat. But even more importantly, tears.

0000000000000000000000000

Catherine opened her eyes to the tingling sensation of retinas being burned by the high watt hospital style bulbs. Catherine closed her eyes suddenly to shield her eyes from the assault, She knew she was moving but to where? The quick turns and sudden stops told her that she was somewhere that she didn't want to be.

A female nurse looked down at her, her index and middle finger holding up her dainty wrist. The nurse sprouted off random numbers and letters. But the sounds almost sounded muffled. As if someone had but head phones to her ears. She felt her ears, just to make sure there was nothing there. She felt and felt and nothing out of the ordinary could be seen except for the large amount of blood coming from her head. She allowed a moan to escape her lips as she felt around her head. She could feel a gooey soft texture around her ear, but before she could continue her exam, a nurse took her hand and placed it on her side.

"Mzwillows can youearme?" A nurse said to Catherine as she held her hand at her side.

"What?" Catherine yelled as she attempted to sit up.

"Can youearme?" The nurse repeated.

But instead of Catherine answering, she slowly laid her head on the gurney. She began staring at the lights again as they wheeled her to the operating room. And even though her eyes began to water, she stared intently at the lights, hoping for a miracle to happen. It was than that she realized that she hadn't seen Lindsay, or Greg. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

0000000000000000000000000

Greg laid on the gurney in the emergency room, unresponsive and life less.

"Clear!" A male nurse yelled as he placed the paddles to Greg's chest.

"No response," A female nurse said to the doctor as she read the monitor.

"Charge it to 40," he said as he held the paddles for more jelly.

"Charged at 40," the female nurse spoke again.

"Clear!" the male nurse yelled as Greg's body convulsed on the table as the electricity found it's way through out his body.

"No response. Should we call it?" The female nurse asked as she looked at the monitor for the 7th time.

"No. One more time," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Charge it at 45."

"Charged at 45," she responded with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Clear!" the male nursed yelled for the final time.

0000000000000000000000000

"I assure you I can walk," Grissom stated as he sat up on the gurney and began to stand.

"Sir I would recommend you letting us wheel you it," a male EMT said as Sara and Grissom sat at the entrance of the hospital.

"Fine," Grissom said as he placed the oxygen mask to his face.

"Ma'am, are you feeling any dizziness or nausea?" a female EMT asked Sara.

"Yeah. I'm feeling kind of sick," Sara stated before vomiting on the EMT and on the concrete outside of the hospital.

"Oh my god, get this woman to the ER now!" She yelled as she looked at the contents of Sara's stomach.

"Is that blood?" The male EMT asked as he held out a towel to his co-worker.

"Yeah, that's why we need to get her in there now," She said as she followed the gurney.

The sound of Sara vomiting sounded as if it was strained. Some thing was not right. Grissom sat up on his gurney as soon as everything began to register. Sara. Vomit. Blood. All of the words ran together until Gil was able sort them out. But as soon as they were, it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Sara could_ _die_. And it would have been _his_ fault. Right?

0000000000000000000000000

"I'm on the scene of this horrific car accident on 8th and flamingo. It seems as if 3 black, Government issued SUV's were in the heart of the accident. No information has been released on the state of any of the victims but what we do know is that there is one victim still trapped in the vehicle. The man has been pinned in the car for approximately 35 minutes. Rescuers are trying to help the man from the rubble. We'll have more information at out 6:00pm news schedule. That's all for now. I'm Samantha Ray for channel 6, you leading news providers."

0000000000000000000000000

What do ya think? Again sorry for taking forever to update. Review if you can!

-CSIFanatic08

C


	20. Breathe

Thanks again for all of the reviews; it is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Review if you can! Thanks.

-CSIFanatic08

0000000000000000000000000

The incessant beeping of the machine was enough to drive a person crazy. _Beep._ Where was Warrick? _Beep. _He should have been here by now. _Beep. _ Are the people in the other car alright? _Beep. _

The thoughts ran through his mind as he looked up at all of the doctors faces. They whispered to each other as if they didn't want him to know what they we're talking about.

"So the man didn't make it?" The doctor said to the nurse to his right.

Nick felt the familiar feeling of his stomach dropping. The lump in his throat became bigger and bigger. He sucked in deep breaths as what the man said finally sunk in to Nick's head.

"Wait, what?" Nick said as the doctors transferred him over from the ambulance gurney and onto the hospital style gurney.

"What do you mean the man didn't make it? They were trying to get him out… Where is he? I want to see Warrick right now. Where is he?" Nick asked as the doctors looked at him with sorrow in their hearts.

"Mr. Stokes please calm down..." The doctor started before being cut off by a very eager and scared Nicky.

"No, no, no. Don't tell me to calm down. Where is he? I need to see him now," Nick said as he lifted himself off of the gurney and onto the floor.

"Mr. Stokes, you need to relax. You may have serious internal injuries and you walking around isn't helping anyone," The doctor said as he sent his helpers to aid Nick.

"No, I don't want to sit down, I don't want to relax, I do not want to calm down I just want Warrick. Where is he?" Nick asked as he propped himself up against the wall.

No body answered Nick as his legs crumbled from underneath him.

"Where is he?" Nick said in a rather loud tone. Still no one answered as Nick sat on the floor, back against the wall, blood dripping from his eye.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, than I'll find him," Nick said as he used his elbows to prop himself up. Nick got to his feet and began his journey down the corridor, checking each room before he reached the end. As he looked inside one of the rooms, a familiar face stopped him from moving on.

It was a face he was used to seeing everyday/ it was soft, kind. Something about it made it feel so, lifeless. Perhaps it was the loss of blood or maybe it was the unfriendly frown on her face. What wasn't so lifeless however was the movement around her as nurses and doctors shoved things into her body. By the time everything was said and done, she looked like a pin cushion with all of the needles in her body. Her hair was matted with what looked like a mixture of blood, sweat, and tears. It stuck to the padding of the gurney as her body flopped up and down from the paddles on her chest. The doctor sitting on her legs yelled things to the nurses. Nick even heard, "We're losing her," once or twice. But just as Nick realized who it was, his legs became weak and his body came crashing down to the floor, his head taking the blunt of the impact.

Sticky blood seeped from his ear as doctors and nurses rushed to his side.

"Mr. Stokes? Mr. Stokes?" The doctor called as he shook Nick slightly.

But Nick wasn't responding.

His eyes laid peacefully shut as a nurse wheeled over a gurney. The doctor placed his index and middle digit to the nape of Nick's neck. There was a slow, even pulse as the doctor looked at his watch, timing the seconds between each beat.

"This man's heart is gonna stop on up of we don't get him to the ER now. Tammy, get scissors and gauge, we need to strip him off in the elevator," The doctor yelled as he wheeled Nick into the nearest shaft.

"Why the elevator?" Tammy asked as she slowly took off into the other direction.

"Because the way his heart beat is dropping, we're not going to have time to strip him in a room."

Knowing that it made perfect sense, Tammy headed off into the direction she intended to take. The doctor stood in the doorway of the elevator, making sure it was open when Tammy came. Tammy came barreling down the hallway, scissors in hand. She handed them off to the doctor as she too climbed in. The Nurses and doctors began stripping Nick of his clothing; keep mental notes as they went on. _Broken Collar bone, laceration on the sternum, abdomen, and bicep; possibly inflamed stomach and colon._ The team of doctors slowly rolled Nick over so that they could see any injuries on his back. But what they saw made all of the attendants jaws hang open in astonishment.

0000000000000000000000000

"Where are the little girl's parents?" The pediatrician asked the EMT next to her as they wheeled Lindsay into the pediatric unit of the hospital.

"Well, mom was in the same car; Catherine Willows and an EMT of mine knows the mother. I guess the father passed away a couple of years ago," The male EMT explained as he walked along side the gurney.

"Well, I'll check the contact list and see who would be making the decisions if something were to happen. Unless of course, the mother is coherent," The pediatrician stated as she inserted an IV into Lindsay's forearm.

"Well, Kyle tells me that she was stable the entire ride here, talking and everything. It was almost as if she was….hysterical or on some kind of drug," The EMT whispered as he talked to the nurse.

"The mother or the daughter?"

"The mother; the daughter hasn't woken up since," The EMT finished before they began talking about the important things such as allergies, recent surgeries, and medication.

"Carla is on call if you need to talk to her," He finished before heading back to the scene of the accident.

"Ok, thanks Paul," the nurse said as she and her team continued working on Lindsay.

Her eyes stayed closed as they did the test and X-Rays. Her heart beat stayed steady the entire time. But yet, something was off. It was as if, she wasn't responding to any tests. As if she was…..

"Brain dead?" The nurse asked herself as she checked Lindsay's eyes for signs of life.

But she didn't find any. Instead, she found two of the most gorgeous eyes staring back at her. But instead of finding warmth, kindness, and delight, she found cold and bitter silence. The nurse stared at the eyes for a second more before letting the soft texture of her skin, droop back over her eyes, covering the true pain that was behind them.

0000000000000000000000000

"Hang in there your almost out, and remember, tell us if you feel any shortness of breath," The man yelled as placed his Plexiglas shield over his eyes.

"Ok," Warrick said after taking a deep breath, and gripping the steering wheel.

"Alright on the count of three," The man yelled to the group behind him.

"….One…," He yelled as a tear streamed from Warrick's face.

"…Two…," He yelled again as he stood his ground.

"And…three!" The man yelled as he and his men pushed on the roof of the car. The sound of screeching metal was heard throughout the block. The metal slowly began to peel off as the men pushed from one side and pulled from the other.

"Come on men, we're almost there," he yelled as sweat dripped from ever pose on his face.

Meanwhile, Warrick sat in the totaled car, fighting for every last breath. He sat for many minutes, not only thinking about his own wellbeing but of the wellbeing of Nick, his friend. How as he doing? Was he getting the proper treatment he needed? He had only been out of the hospital, what, 2 days? And now he was back in. All of these thoughts ran through Warrick's head as he sat, eyes forward, staring at all of the men, women, and children waiting for his fate to reach the,. Was he gonna live? Was he gonna die? What about Grissom and Catherine? How are they going to react when the find out that Warrick was the reason for the accident? That he once again placed Nick's life in jeopardy?

His thoughts we're cut short by the sound of cheering men. He looked around and realized that he was out of the car. A tiny smile escaped his lips until he realized that the pole was still through him. HE never actually realized how large and how thick the pole was until he tried to breathe on his own.

"_Yep, I definitely have a broken punctured lung. How could I have been so stupid? How did I let those women cloud my judgment? And why did Nick have to be in the car?" _ Warrick thought to himself as he laid on his side, flashes going off in every single direction. People pointed and stared as if Warrick was the new freak show. But before Warrick got to bask in his "15 minutes" the rescuers came and loaded him onto a gurney. It was than that Warrick realized the extent of his injury. Bump after bump of the imperfect, gravel road, sent shocks of pain all through Warrick's body. He hissed as the pole bounced around inside his body.

"Take it easy guys. Take it easy," The man in charge yelled as he saw Warrick's facial expressions change with each foot of travel.

Warrick hissed as the journey felt like it took for ever. He looked around at the cars and the people. The cars are what stuck in Warrick's mind. "_3 black SUV's all identical. What are the chances of them getting in a car accident?" _ Warrick thought to himself as he stared at the 3 bodies lying on the ground, their bodies covered with blankets, giving them their last little bit of dignity. _"How could this have…?" _ Warrick thought to himself before his breathing became labored. His chest heaved up and down with each breath. Warrick grabbed his chest as the last little bit of air made its way into his lungs.

"We're gonna lose him!" an EMT yelled as she grabbed her kit.

0000000000000000000000000

What do you think? I hope you like it and continue reading. Review if you can please. Don't worry; next chapter will be about Greg, Catherine, Grissom, and Sara. Just sit tight. Their gonna be up for a "_Bumpy Road"._

-CSIFanatic08


	21. A Bumpy Road Ahead

Ok… Just to make everything fair to the people who read this story, I will attempt to have every character mentioned in each chapter. That way, every one can get there Nick fix or Sara fix or whomever. Thanks again for the reviews and sticking with my story. If you have any **negative** feedback, feel free to leave it in a review; I'm a very open person.

On another note, I've reached my 20 chapter mark! Yippee! I hope that this story goes on for at least 30 especially since the current events happening with out favorite CSI's. Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my tests. I got A's on every single one! Thanks for the support and for keeping me in your thoughts. It is greatly appreciated and I hope that it's reflected through the quality of this story! Thanks a bunch!

-CSIFanatic08

0000000000000000000000000

"Get this man into a room right now. Handcuff him to a bed if you have to but don't let him out of your sight," The chief doctor yelled as his attendants attempted to subdue an angry and very drunk Grissom.

"I'm fine OK? I'll calm down if you just let me Sara, Catherine, anyone!" Grissom yelled as he attempted to fight 2 attendants and 1 officer.

"Sir, you may have life threatening injuries. We need to deal with you first and than, if the doctors let us, you'll be able to see them. Now sit." The officer said in an authoritive tone; a tone that would usually bring a grown man to his knees. However Grissom had alcohol running through his veins and he wasn't about to give up with out a fight.

"Well, Sir, these people are my family and I really don't give a shit how I'm doing! All I need to know is if my team is alright," Grissom yelled, the smell of whiskey still lingering on his tongue.

"Sir," The officer said in a calm tone. "Have you been drinking?"

"NOOOOO," Grissom said with a long breath. "No, I haven't been drinking,"

"Well, than. Why are you're pupils dilated?" The officer asked without blinking.

"Fine, you got me! What are you gonna arrest me? Oh wait, I wasn't driving! That would be Sara, a very good friend of mine that is now lying on a gurney, fighting for every last breath. She's in there dying. Don't even deny it because I know its happening. But instead of letting me spend what could be her last minutes on this earth with her, you question me about me sobriety! It's absolutely amazing!" Grissom said as spit flew out of his mouth and onto the surrounding people.

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later. And we will find out about the crash," The cop said with a very unprofessional stance. He was now chest to chest with Grissom and Grissom wasn't about to sit down and let this cop step all over him.

"Oh please. While you're sitting in your car eatin' bon-bon's and downing a gallon of coffee, me and my team are out there figuring out what happened. All you do is sit on your ass and take all of the credit," Grissom said as he turned for the bed, suddenly feeling light headed.

"What did you say?" The cop asked as he approached Grissom.

"Get this ladies and gentlemen; he's not only dumb but deaf too," Grissom said as he held his head.

The cop took a deep breath and held it in his chest.

"I should have known; this is the alcohol talking. And since you are obviously wasted, I'm gonna let the last few comments you let escape from you big mouth pass," The officer said before turning to leave.

"Yeah, you do that," Grissom said as he continued to suck in short, acute breaths.

"Sir, are you alright? Do you need an oxygen mask?" The female nurse asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently eased him back onto the bed.

Grissom was not alright. The last time he had coughed, resulted in a handful of blood which he later wiped onto his pants so that no one would know. As she placed the oxygen mask to his face, he felt another coughing fit rumbling in his throat. But instead of covering his mouth, the cough exploded in the oxygen mask, leaving a red film on the plastic of the mask. The nurse immediately asked for back up as she eyed the cherry red liquid leaking form Grissom's mouth. Grissom began gagging and grabbing his chest.

A doctor arrived in the room and it took one look at Grissom to know what really happened.

0000000000000000000000000

"So any suggestions?" The doctor asked as Nick laid on his right side.

"What happens if we remove it?" a male nurse said as he walked into the room.

"He could a) bleed to death, b) never be able to function his arms, legs, or neck again, c) become brain dead, or d) all of the above," The doctor said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, what if we don't take it out?" the nurse asked as she walked around the gurney.

"Not an option. Did you see how fast his legs fell out form underneath him in the hallway?" The doctor asked the nurse. She nodded her head yes as she continued to look for possible solutions.

"Well, that piece of glass in his neck severed his spinal cord. His legs were already starting to fail him. If we keep it in there, he will bleed to death in approximately one hour," The doctor said as he looked at his team.

"What we're gonna do is look at his contact list, talk to the family, and see what they would want. Sam, I want you on that now. Robin, I want you to looking on the other six and report back to me. The rest of you, get washed up and meet me in the conference room in," The doctor said before looking at his watch, "15 minutes and not a second later or you will not be operating on Mr. Stokes. Is that clear?"

A series of yes's and head nods was enough for the doctor. Two nurses' stayed with Nick as the rest were scrubbed in.

"I would never be able to live like that," Jake said as he checked his vitals.

"Live like what?" Joyce asked as she also checked his vitals.

"A paraplegic," he said as he examined the piece of glass again.

"Maybe he will," Joyce said as she stood against a wall.

"Will what? Live with out full function of his hands and feet?" Jake said as he also leaned against the wall.

"You never know. Maybe he has something to live for."

0000000000000000000000000

"How long has she been breathing?" Doctor Henderson asked as he looked at her monitor and than at her.

"About 23 minutes," Nurse Watson declared.

"How many times was she shocked?" Henderson asked as he opened her eyes and shined his flashlight inside.

"Seven. One more and she would have been…" Watson said as she wrote things down on her clip board.

"Yeah, well she wasn't. What are her vitals telling us Watson?" Henderson asked as he looked at her.

"That she could be possibly brain dead or that the loss of blood just lowered her heart beat. Either way, she's in bad shape. How are the other 6 doing?"

"Well, 1 was shocked 7 times as well, 1 may become a paraplegic, 1 may become brain dead, 1 may have severe internal injuries, 1 may become deaf, and 1 may die by the time the ambulance arrives here."

"Any word on the people in the car they found farther up the road?"

"Yeah, all 3 people DOA."

"That's too bad. Did they say who caused it?"

"Well, at first they said that it was the driver of the 1st SUV that caused it but upon further investigation, it seems that a tire blowout was what cause the SVU to swerve out of control. No one's really at fault."

"Wow, was he lucky."

"Not really, the rescue crew just cut him out of the car. They say his odds are 20 to 80."

Silence was heard after the comment. They looked at each other and then at the beautiful brunette laying on their gurney.

"So, does she have any family?" Henderson asked as he continued his findings.

"Well, father is dead, mother is in jail, and the brother simply fell off the face of the planet," Watson said as she read the paper on her clip board.

"Well, I want you to find the most coherent friend she has and ask them if she is allergic to anything. Shellfish, buts, pollen, you know, the works," Henderson said as he exited the room.

"Yes, sir," Watson said as she continued to write down the information she gathered.

0000000000000000000000000

"And 1, and 2, and 3, and 4, and 5. Breathe," The EMT shouted in the back of the ambulance.

His colleague responded by breathing into Warrick's mouth for the 5th time.

"Should we call it?" the female EMT asked as she lifted her face from his.

"One more time. We can't let him die," the male EMT said as he started the counts again.

The female mumbled something under her breath as she blew into his mouth. But still. Warrick lay motionless.

00000000000000000000000

Catherine laid on the gurney, her chest slowly moving up and down. She laid on her back, arms at her sides, and with an IV drip in each forearm. Doctors laced up their hospital issued aprons, slipped on gloves, and got to work.

They began by cutting the remainder of Catherine's ear off. Blood rushed onto the table as the doctors and everyone around hurriedly walked around the room grabbing necessary tools and handing them to the doctors.

"So we're gonna go in, clip the piece of glass out, and hope for the best," The doctor said as he began cutting into Catherine's ear.

The surgery went on as normal. But something else caught the doctor's attention. But as soon as he opened his mouth to comment, blood spilled out of Catherine's ear and onto the table, showering it a crimson color.

"We have a hemorrhage here! Anderson, tell the ER we need an open table in their right now," Doctor Johnson yelled as he placed a towel to Catherine's head.

Anderson ran from the room to the ER room.

But, just as Johnson began sprouting off orders to his fellow doctors and nurses, Catherine flat lined.

"What does her chart say about resuscitation?" Johnson asked as he looked at his nurse.

As she flipped through the pages, she finally saw a comment that she and missed before the operation.

Catherine's future looked very dim.

00000000000000000000000

Lindsay's dirty blonde hair was sprawled out on the gurney as her eyes remained closed and pale. The pediatrician on call checked her vitals and sat next to her in the chair next to Lindsay's bed.

"Way too young," she said to herself as she stared at Lindsay's motionless body. "How could this have happened to you?"

She wasn't expecting a response; she just wanted Lindsay to continue breathing until her mother could chose the best choice for her.

Lindsay's chest moved up and down at a steady pace, the vitals not changing from 5 minutes prior. But just as the pediatrician grabbed Lindsay's hand, her heartbeat increased, causing a _beep_ to be heard throughout the room. The pediatrician dropped Lindsay's hand and got up from her chair. She began to walk out of the room just as Lindsay's eyes opened.

"Mommy?" Lindsay asked as she reached out to the pediatrician.

The pediatrician panicked and sat back down in the chair. She picked up Lindsay's hand and held it hers.

"I'm here hunny," she said as she leaned closer, attempting to hear Lindsay's little voice.

"I love you mommy," Lindsay said before she closed her eyes, and took her last long breath.

00000000000000000000000

"How's he doing?" Doctor Oliver asked as looked at the young man's monitor. He than applied two fingers to his neck and admired how young the man was. He checked his watch and wrote his observations on a clip board.

"Well, he's stable, nothing out of the ordinary," Nurse Smith said as she also began checking vitals and such.

"What exactly happened?" Oliver asked as he examined Greg.

'Well, he was in a car accident about a half an hour ago. The car flipped from 4 to 6 times depending on whom you talked to. He flat lined in the ambulance but Jack and Ella resuscitated him. He flat lined again while the wheeled him into the ER. He may have internal injuries. I was just about to run him through the MRI and X-Ray. How are the others?" Smith asked as she slipped up the guard rails on his bed.

"Not doing so well. 3 have flat lined and 2 have serious internal injuries. 1 may become a paraplegic," Oliver said Smith shook her head in disgust.

"How old was the daughter?" Smith asked as she and Oliver began to wheel Greg out of the room.

"Twelve and this one is 30," Oliver said as they stopped at the entrance of the elevator.

"Is there anything strange about this young man?" Smith asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Well, his blood type is O-," Oliver said as he stuck his pen back in his shirt pocket.

"Well, have you sent in an order just in case anything goes wrong?"

"One step ahead of you, Smith," Oliver said as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah well this is my first O- patient," Smith said as she looked at the monitor. Her eyes grew large as Greg's heartbeat quickly lowered.

"Oliver, look," Smith said.

Oliver look at the monitor and his eyes too began to grow.

"We need to get him to the ER right now. Move!" Oliver said as he pushed Greg and Smith into the elevator and quickly pushed the "close" button.

The elevator zoomed up the shaft. Oliver looked at the top as he waited for level 8 to arrive.

"What do you think is going on?" Smith asked as she looked at Oliver with worry in her eyes.

"He may have internal injuries and if we don't get him to the ER he may bleed out," Oliver said as the elevator dinged as it arrived at level 5.

"How much time do we have?" Smith asked just as Greg began to flat line.

"Not enough," Oliver said as he began pumping Greg's chest.

00000000000000000000000

So what do you think? Who should I kill if anyone? I'm not really into the character death stories but I just want to see what you guys want. If you want me to kill anyone, tell in you reviews. And I'll try to accommodate. (I'm a very democratic person…)

Thanks for reading!

-CSIFanatic08


	22. Loss

Hey everyone! Long time, no see. I apologize for the long wait between updates! Holidays and school got in the way big time! Thanks for sticking with my story anyways! Get ready for the biggest shock of my story…..death. Again, thanks for the reviews!

0000000000000000000000000

Brass sat in the waiting room for hours after the accident. The room was packed with officers and other co-workers as they talked amongst themselves. Dr. Johnson walked out from Catherine's emergency room holding a folder, with a grim look on his face.

"Detective Brass?" Johnson asked as he entered the room.

"That's me," Brass said as he straightened out his suit jacket and tie.

"I'm Dr. Johnson, I'm working on Catherine Willows," He said as he extended his hand.

Brass gave him a less than enthusiastic hand shake as he responded, "Nice to meet you doctor,"

"I have a few questions regarding Ms. Willow's feelings towards resuscitation. Now she flat lined 10 minutes ago and we brought her back. But all we need to know is, if she flat lines again, what you would like us to do," Johnson asked as he tapped his clip-board.

"Why are you asking me this? I'm 5th on her list of contacts, shouldn't the others be asked before me?" Brass asked as the bleak look on Johnson's face threw up a red flag.

"Well, Mr. Brass, I think we should have a seat," Johnson said as he pointed to a chair. By now the entire room had silenced as they waited for the news. Brass reluctantly sat next to the doctor as chills were sent up and down his spine. Brass took a deep breath and lowered himself into the seat.

"What's wrong with the others?" Brass asked as looked down at the chart the doctor was holding.

"Well, " The doctor said as he opened up the folder. There were 6 pages of very sloppy written diagnoses.

"Lindsay Willows, Catherine Willows, and Greg Sanders were the first to come to the hospital. Lindsay has a fractured skull, a punctured lung, two broken arms and a fractured pelvis. WE also just heard from her pediatrician that she flat lined about 20 minutes ago. They resuscitated her but her vitals don't look good," the doctor paused as gasps and whispers were heard throughout the room.

"Lindsay Willows has a resuscitation card meaning we'll bring her backs as many times as we can until Ms. Willows tells us other wise. Now, about Ms. Willows, as I told you, she flat lined 10 minutes ago but besides that, she has a severed ear drum and a hemorrhage in her brain. It's very serious and very life threatening. So what I need to know from you is, do you want us to resuscitate her if she flat lines again?" Johnson asked as he looked at Brass with remorse in his eyes and voice.

Brass paused for a second as he thought about what Catherine would have wanted. He finally came to an answer.

"Do what ever you need to do to keep her alive," Brass said as he fought back tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

Johnson waited for Brass to regain his composure before discussing Greg's issues.

"Greg Sanders is in an interesting position. He continues to have elevated heart beats but for no apparent reason. He's flat lined twice and been successfully resuscitated twice. He seems to be the most stable of the seven," Johnson said as another doctor made his way into the waiting room. He whispered something into Johnson's ear and walked away.

"What?" Brass asked as he rubbed his hands together in his lap.

"Well, Doctor Brand just gave me a message from Doctor Oliver, who is the doctor working on Greg," Johnson said as he tried to form his sentence.

"Yeah, and?" Brass asked as he became more and more frustrated.

"He just flat lined and he has neither a resuscitation card nor a DNR card. So we need to ask you again, would you like us to," Johnson said before being cut off by Brass.

"Do what ever you need to do," Brass said again as he bit his lip.

Johnson waited again for Brass' word to continue.

"Ok," Johnson said as he marked the note down and sent a runner to send the message to Dr. Oliver.

"What about the others?" Brass asked.

"Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were in the second ambulance and the both flat lined. They have resuscitation cards. Gil appears to have an internal injury and a fractured wrist and Sara appears to have severe brain damage. She's hemorrhaged twice and is losing blood by the minute. Her odds of survival are 1 to 50." Johnson said as he took his eyes off the paper and focused them on Brass. His hands trembled and he continued to bite his lip.

"What about Nicky and Warrick?" Brass asked as he picked at a hang nail on his thumb.

"Nicholas Stokes is in the ICU about to undergo a very complicated surgery. A piece of glass severed his spinal cord which may cause paralysis. Without the surgery, he will bleed to death in a matter of minutes." Johnson said.

"You know Nick was in here about two weeks ago right?" Brass asked as he looked at the doctor.

"Yes he was the officer buried alive right?" Johnson asked as he looked at the hurt in Brass' eyes.

Brass simply nodded.

"Do you know what medication he was on?" Johnson asked as he got his pen ready.

"No," Brass said as he looked at the doctor.

"Well, I'll go into his file and find it," Johnson said as he finally reached Warrick's name on the list.

"What about Warrick?" Brass asked.

Johnson paused as he thought of a way to tell Brass what had happened. "Warrick was impaled by a large metal pipe. The pipe went through his lung making his breathing labored. I'm looking at his vitals now and he isn't looking very good."

"Why what's wrong?"

"He is dying as we speak. The pipe nicked a fourth of Mr. Brown's heart. And in his flies, Mr. Brown holds a DNR card. I'm afraid that if he flat lines again, there is nothing we can do," Johnson said as he witnessed a wave of shock rush over the group. "I'm very sorry."

Brass grabbed his phone and began to dial Warrick's Grandmother's number.

"Do you have any questions for me sir?" The doctor asked as he stood up.

"Um, I have to go," Brass said as he through on his coat.

"Where are you going sir?" the doctor asked.

"Someone needs to contact the families," Brass said as he walked out of the waiting room, leaving Johnson in absolute shock.

Brass briskly walked to his car and hopped in. But before starting the ignition, Brass held his head in his hands and cried.

0000000000000000000000000

This is kind of a short chapter but it got the point across. I hope you liked it and I plan on updating again some time this week. Review if you can! Thanks again!

-CSIFanatic08


	23. Peace, Strength and Love

Once again, I am so incredibly sorry about the huge gap between updates! I hope you guys haven't given up all hope! Well, here is the latest installment to "Not Even Close". Hope you guys like it!

P.S. Thank you for the encouraging words in all of your reviews!

000000000000000000

Brass sat in the driver's seat of his Government Issue midnight blue Taurus, his hands gripping the steering wheel. There he was; sitting in front of Warrick's grandmother's house and all he could think about was the look she was going to give him when she found out that her one and only grandson may not make it through the night. He took one last look at the house and finally mustered up the guts to exit the car and make the dreadful walk to Ms. Brown's doorstep.

He shut the car door and suddenly his legs became weak. He placed a death grip on the car to keep him from falling to the black, dusty tar. He took a deep breath and turned his body towards the direction of the house.

"What am I gonna say," Brass thought as he trudged along the lovely paved walk way; the very walk way Warrick had come to work bragging about. The more that Brass looked at it, the more he realized that each stone had a word on it.

The first read peace, the second strength, and the third read love. The irony was too much for Brass to take. The three most important things that he needed at that very moment paved the walk way to one of the most heart wrenching moments in Brass' life.

The porch was peppered with numerous flower pots each containing a different type of flower. The smell was a mixture of a vanilla and sugar. Brass lingered in the scent as he continued his walk. As Brass crept closer to the door, he realized that the vanilla and sugar wasn't the smell of the flowers. It was the smell of freshly baked sugar cookies.

Brass finally made it to the door where he stood for what felt like an eternity.

"It's not too late. I can call Ecklie. Maybe he'll do it," Brass thought before thinking twice.

"No," Brass said out loud. "She deserves better,"

Brass raised his hand to the large oak door and let it fall three times each pushing the knife farther and farther into his heart.

000000000000000000

"People! We don't have time to screw around," Chief Director Lozano said with his large, low voice. "We have seven critically injured people in the OR. But as you know, we only have six OR rooms. Group the two least injured into the same room and get back to me with the rooming arrangements. Now move!"

"Dr. Lozano," a soft young voice said.

"Yes, Patricia," Lozano said.

"Are you sure that that would be the best idea?" Patricia said.

"What's that?" Lozano asked as he strolled through the hallway's of the OR.

"Grouping the two least injured. What if one bleeds out?" Patricia said.

"Well, it's always a possibility," Lozano said as he pressed the button out side of the elevator.

"And anyways, it's against Las Vegas law to have more that two critically injured people in the same operating room. Remember Wheeler versus Nevada at the hospital in Reno," Patricia said as she stood with her arms folded.

"Well what do you suppose I do? Helicopter one over to Saint Jude?" Lozano said as he walked into the elevator.

"Well, yes sir," Patricia said in a sheepish voice. "It would be better for the patient and for us. Less chance of an accident,"

"Well it's not gonna happen," Lozano said in his arrogant voice as he pressed the "close" button in the elevator. "Place Sanders and Grissom in the same room and let it be," Lozano said as the doors closed in Patricia's face.

"But sir," Patricia said just as the door's closed. "Bastard," She said under her breath as she walked her way back to the OR hallways.

000000000000000000

"Knock, knock, knock," Went the door as Brass knocked for yet the third time.

"I'm coming baby," Ms. Brown said as she shuffled her way to the door. "I'm sorry baby, I feel asleep," She said as she opened the door.

"Oh, Detective Brass," she said in her soft granny like voice.

"Hello Ms. Brown. How are you doing?" Brass asked as his stomach flip-flopped.

"I'm doing just fine. Please come in," She said as she moved from the door frame.

"Thank you," Brass said as he walked into the beautiful house. His stomach was completely tied as he looked around the house; there wasn't a wall or a table in the house that didn't have a picture of Warrick on it.

"So did Warrick tell you why he was 3 hours late for our Wednesday afternoon tea?" Ms, Brown asked as she poured Brass a cup.

"Warrick drinks tea?" Brass asked somehow forgetting why he was there.

"Yep. He knits too," Ms. Brown said as she ran her hands over her white and pink sweater. "He made this the other day."

"I never would have guessed," Brass said as his hands trembled and his lip quivered.

"You're not the only one," She said with a soft giggle. "So, why are you here sir? Not that I don't love the visit."

It was the moment that Brass had been dreading for the last 30 minutes.

"Well, Ms. Brown," Brass said as he gripped his tie. "Warrick…." Brass paused as the sound of the telephone filled the air.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brass. I'll be right back," Ms. Brown said as she headed for the kitchen

"Hello?" She said as she answered the phone. "This is she," She said before looking at Brass.

Her smile suddenly faded to a frown as the person on the other end delivered horrible news. Her knees suddenly became weak and she fell to the floor, phone still in her hand.

000000000000000000

Short one I know but the next one will be longer. Thanks for sticking with my story through all of the ups and downs. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to leave me messages! Thanks guys!

-CSIFanatic08


End file.
